


Saving My Life

by corporalslittlebrat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe mafia, Bottom Eren Yeager, Eren Is a Little Shit, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff and Smut, Kenny Ackerman Being an Asshole, M/M, Mild S&M, Multi, Older Eren Yeager, POV Multiple, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Seme Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Smut, Submissive Eren Yeager, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Uke Eren Yeager, Violence, Yaoi, ereri, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-30 13:02:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 25,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12654060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corporalslittlebrat/pseuds/corporalslittlebrat
Summary: ~Modern AU (also Mafia? AU kinda)~Eren is now 20 years old, he was kidnapped at 16 by Kenny and his group of thugs. Eren decides to take another chance at escape.Levi is a 26 year old successful business man; between the family business and the underground family business, he is stuck in a lonely, unhappy life.Fate strikes when Eren runs into Levi mid-escape, leading to both of their lives changing forever.





	1. Pain and Gain

**Author's Note:**

> This book will have multiple chapters and probably be kinda long. There will be weekly updates. Hopefully you will all stick around to read it all. :)
> 
> This chapter will be in Eren's POV

"Eren Jaeger! Get your ass down here NOW!!"

Oh God, I thought to myself, not again. After 4 years of this man you would think I would have ran away by now. But I can't, I have nowhere to go. Kenny kidnapped me the night that my parents were murdered by his thugs.

Kenny has made multiple advances towards me over the past years and I've luckily been able to avoid the situation causing him to beat me. The last time it happened, he had been drinking and he beat me until my face was unrecognizable, then called in his close "doctor friends" that are in with his gang.

After multiple surgeries the doctors were able to reconstruct my face and it looks as if nothing happened except for the scar that runs down from my temple, past my ear and finally ends at the edge of my jawline. Ever since that happened to me I have been afraid that he will beat me like that again, so I try my best to obey him.

Mentally preparing myself for the beating that is waiting down stairs for me, I drudge down the creaky stairs and low and behold, at the foot of the stairs he is waiting for me. Kenny grabs a clump of my ratty hair, slinging me into the living room. My body limp against the floor. I try to stand up just to get knocked back down with a bone breaking force of his steel-toe boots slamming into my ribs.

"Keep your ass on the floor! Why didn't you clean this house before I got back?!"

I sob in reply, "I'm sorry Kenny, I just lost track of time."

"I don't have time for your pathetic, bullshit excuses!" He slams my face into the hardwood floor, I could taste my iron flavored blood pooling in my mouth and spilling into the floor. "I'm tired of giving you the things you need and you repay me by not obeying me!"

Another blow to the face and I scream in pain. I can feel my nose bleeding now. This monster has made it very clear to me that if I run he won't beat me again, he will just kill me. I feel punch after punch and kick after kick for almost thirty minutes until everything is fuzzy and I'm knocked out. 

I wake up laying in the same spot in a puddle of my own blood. My body is hurting so bad that I can barely move. I struggle to get up but before I do I put my head back to the floor listening for foot steps. I don't hear any, all I hear is his drunken snoring.

Adrenaline pumps through my veins to the point that I don't feel the pain anymore. I creep to the bathroom and wash the blood off my face. I sneak to my room, quiet as a mouse. I quickly changed my clothes. At this point I can hear my heart beat in my ears and before I knew it, I was running.

I ran out of the house as fast as I could. I ran for four blocks before I bumped into a short man with a frown on his face, I jumped back up and started running again until I reached a subway another block down.

I began walking down the stairs into the underground. I've never heard so much commotion before, the sounds flooding into my ears as I took in my surroundings. So many people were standing around waiting for the train.

I scraped the change out of my bag that I had been hiding from Kenny, it was his pocket change that he always left laying around. I suppose he though he had spent it somehow because he never questioned me about it. I paid the attendant for my ticket, mumbling a random place because I honestly didn't know where to go.

Curiosity got the best of me and I walked closer to the edge of the platform to look and see how this thing works and as I bent over I felt my nose start to bleed again and my vision went black. All I could feel was myself falling and all I could hear was a train coming.


	2. Racing With Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be in Levi's POV

Ugh.. God I hate work.' I thought to myself. Another day in this shitty town with all of these shitty people. The only person I actually talk to isn't by choice. Shitty glasses came with the job. I have to put up with her. She has been the only one that has been able to tolerate me in years.

I've been up since yesterday morning with no sleep because of all the paperwork that I have swamping my desk.

"Levi, how are you doing?" I have no idea who this giant guy is, towering over me with his huge eyebrows.

"Who are you?" I ask slightly annoyed.

"Erwin Smith. We went to college together." He responded kind of awkwardly.

"Oh, okay." I grab my phone out of my pocket to try to look busy.

"Can I get your number Levi? There are some things I want to talk to you about but this is not the time or place for it."

I nod and take his phone putting my number in his contacts. As I hand the phone back someone rushes past me as I'm walking and I almost fall over. I see a ratty looking brat running like a pack of wolves was after him.

I dismiss it and continue on my way to the subway. The loud noises down here are so confusing sometimes. From the loud voices of people, the cell phones buzzing like crazy, and of course the trains constantly running in and out. I pay for my ticket and out of the corner of my eye I see someone falling.

I whip my head around to see the guy that almost knocked me down, falling off the platform. I hear a train coming and my adrenaline begins pumping. I take off running for the boy and it's like the world is moving in slow motion. The train is getting closer. He is falling farther down. Is he trying to kill himself?

I reach out my arms and catch him just as the train rushes by. I look down in my arms and see bruises, cuts and dried blood. He was unconscious, not trying to kill himself.

I started running again. I ran as fast as I could to the nearest hospital carrying him in my arms. His tanned skin was getting pale and I'm pretty sure he wasn't breathing anymore.

I don't even know this boy and here I am, running him to a hospital in my arms, worried about him and also curious as to what happened. When I see the glowing hospital sign the doors zoom open, breathlessly I begin yelling for help.

Nurses come running up to me and I lay the unconscious boy on a bed. He feels so cold and is so pale now. The nurses rush him into the back and make me stay in the waiting area.

Hours pass and I'm still here. Why? I have no idea. I called Hanji and told her what was going on and she squealed through the phone like a psychopath, "Look at you! being a sweetie, are you feeling okay?"

I mumbled, "Fuck you shitty glasses. you're not funny." 

"I know I'm not funny! I'm hilarious!"

A doctor clears his throat and interrupts my phone call. I quickly hang up on Hanji without even saying good bye. I stand up and notice that this doctor is taller than me, I hate being so short. I reach out and shake his hand firmly. "My name is Levi Ackerman."

"Pleased to meet you Mr. Ackerman. I'm Dr. Pixis." He says tiredly. "I just have some questions for you about the young man that you brought in earlier if you don't mind."

"I'll tell you what I know but it's not much. I don't even know his name." I say somewhat embarrassed.

"His name is Eren Jaeger, I looked up his medical history and saw quite a few disturbing issues. I need you to tell me everything that you know." He says.

"I saw him falling off of the platform and ran to him and caught him before he fell. He was unconscious when I got to him and he was already covered in the cuts, bruises, and dried blood."

"Are you sure that's all you know?" He says to me almost if he doesn't believe me.

I nod in reply suppressing an annoyed grumble. I wonder how he is.. ah, what the hell, I might as well ask. "Is he okay?"

"For now. It seems that he has suffered a recent and severe trauma to his head and torso. We don't know much else and won't until he wakes up. He is finally stable." He pauses, thinking, "Do you want to go back and see him now?"

"Yes."

He escorts me to the patient rooms and lead me to Eren's room. I cross the threshold and sigh in relief when I hear his heart monitor beeping in a delicate tone showing that he is alive. I slowly walk up to him and look at his face. His face and skin was returning to its original tanned color.

I can't help but stare at him, his strong jawline and long eyelashes. I notice something on the side of his face so I carefully brushed his hair away, it's a long scar that goes from his temple all the way down the side of his face and ends at the bottom of his jaw. What happened to this brat?


	3. Wake up, Please?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi's POV

Ring. Ring. Ring. I hear my cell phone ringing in my pocket and wake up from my daze and answer the phone.

"Levi? Its eight o'clock in the morning. Why are you not at the office?"

"Shitty glasses I'm a grown ass man. I can do what I want and besides, I own the fucking company, I can skip a day if want to."

"Are you still at the hospital with that boy?" She asks curiously.

"Yes and before you get any weird ideas, keep your mind out of the gutter." I rolled my eyes.

"I can have my mind where ever I want it, little man. And besides, without the gutter, my mind would be homeless."

"Stop. First of all I'm NOT a little man and secondly, I don't want to have this conversation with you."

"Don't be such a stick in the mud Levi. You're only 26 years old but you act like you're fifty." She snorts in response.

"Shut your mouth. I will act whatever age I want to. Hell, if I want to act ninety I will act fucking ninety."

"Geez, did I hit a nerve little man?"

"Bye." I hung up.

I heard the machines hooked up to Eren begin to go crazy. I stood up out of my chair to get out of the doctor and nurses' way. The nurse ran in with Dr. Pixis, listening to Eren breathe and checking his pulse. They silenced the machine and put medicine into his IV to calm him down. He was beginning to wake up.

I was becoming so intrigued with this brat that I felt kind of giddy at the thought of seeing him open his eyes and see what color they were. I haven't even spoke to him yet and I knew that he was perfect. I couldn't stand the thought that someone had done this to him; had beaten him to this point. It made me sick. Hell, it pisses me off.

Six hours later and he is being more responsive to sounds and light. I'm tired but I can't bring myself to leave or sleep. I pulled up a chair beside his bed and decided to talk to him about whatever because I knew he could hear me.

"Eren, my name is Levi." I really didn't know what to say so I started with, "I am the man you ran into while you were running away from whatever you were running away from..." I paused for a second. "I saw you falling off the platform at the subway, I caught you and brought you here." I heard him moving around so looked up to his face and saw his deep ocean green eyes piercing through me. 

His voice squeaked, "Well aren't you an everyday Superman." It was a statement, not a question. Wow, sarcasm already. Didn't expect that. Even through the obvious pain he was in, he still managed to be a smart ass.

I frowned at him and rolled my eyes. He opened his mouth to say something else but closed it again deciding not to say anything. He just kept looking at me and I saw the fear and pain dancing a deadly tango in his eyes and on his face.

"Are you hungry?" I ask him.

"Umm... a little bit."

"Do you want a sandwich?"

He nodded at me in response.

My hand grazed his as I stood up. I noticed that he flinched away with a scared look plastered on his face. I want to comfort him and tell him that he is safe, that I won't hurt him, but I don't know how. I walk to the door and glance over my shoulder at him. I swear to myself and walk out the door.

On my way to cafeteria I notice people staring at me. I brush off the stares and whispers. My company basically owns this hospital. Everyone in here knows my face but has never seen me in person. I know that they are shit talking my height like stupid shitty glasses does. I work out on my free time to make up for my height. It sucks being the shortest person in the room.

I find a ham and cheese sandwich and doctor it up with lettuce and tomato. I start to make my way back to the room and think to myself, 'I could ask him if he wants a job.' I pause at the closed door and think, 'He might say no to me though. I don't want him to tell me no.' 

I knock on the door then enter the room to see Eren playing with the TV remote trying to find something to watch. I cleared my throat and he jumped, jerking back in bed fearfully. I don't want him to be scared of me. I know I don't have the most pleasing facial expression but damn, I didn't think it was that bad, "I got you the sandwich you wanted and I added lettuce and tomato for you so it won't be so bland." 

He seems to relax a little bit and said, "Thank you Levi. You didn't have to do any of this for me. I'm trash. I don't deserve any of this... you saving my life, bringing me here, you staying with me, or even the sandwich." He began to cry.

"Eren, whoever put that in your head is a piece of shit that would be better off dead." He pulled me into a hug and kept crying. I tensed up but began to rub his hair and felt his breath ghosting my neck as tears soaked the shoulder of my shirt. He looked up into my eyes with a sad expression on his face but I could tell that what I said made him feel a little better. 

"Thank you Superman." He hugged me again without tears this time. I found myself hugging him back, enjoying the embrace. After a few seconds he broke the silence, "I-I can't breath. Y-you're squishing me. R-ribs, crunching. Too tight... too... strong..." I quickly let him go, feeling my cheeks heat up.

I hand over the sandwich and he gratefully scarfs it down like he hasn't eaten in a week, which wouldn't be a surprise. I wait for him to finish eating and I hesitantly spoke up, "Listen, Eren, I want to make a deal with you."

He raises an eyebrow at me so I continue, "I need someone to take care of my house for me while I am at work, would you like to live in my home and take care of the place for me while I'm away on business trips? You would of course have your own room and I will take care of your financial needs. I know it sounds ridiculous but it's a genuine offer, I've been looking for someone for weeks now." 

He doesn't answer me, just looks at me so I add, "Sometimes I don't get home until late at night from work and I leave fairly early in the morning usually. There is no catch to this deal. It's beneficial to both of us. You don't have to return to where you came from that this happened to you at and I get peace of mind knowing that my house is being kept clean." After my word vomit he is still looking at me.

"You can't be serious." He says amused.

"I'm very seri-"

The door opened, cutting me off. Dr. Pixis entered the room and said, "Ah. Mr. Jeager, finally awake I see."

I kept my eyes locked on Eren and noticed him instantly stiffen and I could practically feel the tension radiating off of him. He knew this man, but the man acted like he didnt know him.

"Eren, I need you to answer some questions for me." Dr. Pixis stated. "First, do you know why you're here?"

"Um, I passed out at the subway."

"Who beat you?"

Eren began to shake slightly as he said, "Um. I-I don't r-remember." I could tell that he was lying just from his body language.

"Okay, that is probably due to the head trauma that you experienced recently. I need to run a few tests, I am going to go get a nurse and then I will be back." Dr. Pixis left the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Levi, get me out of here. Now. Please. I don't care where we go, just please get me out of here before he comes back."


	4. New Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi's POV

"Eren do you know him?"

"Levi, please get me out of here. Right now. I'll tell you whatever you want to hear if you get me the hell outta here. He's going to tell him that I'm here and he is going to come looking for me! And I won't be in this hospital room, I'll be in the morgue! Please get me out of here!" He was panicking to the point that I had to yank the monitor machine cords off of him so the nurses wouldn't come in.

I unplugged the machine and handed him his clothes to throw on. Once he pulled his shirt over his head, he swung his legs over the edge of the bed firmly planting his feet on the floor. I watched him warily as he winced in pain from the broken ribs. He took a step, almost falling.

I quickly ran to his side and said, "I'm carrying you. There is no way you can walk, let alone run." I scooped him up in my arms and checked the door. The hallway was clear so I took my chance and bolted out of the door. I ran down the hallway carrying Eren in my arms. I ran to the stairs, avoiding the elevator completely. I hoisted Eren over one shoulder so that I could grab my phone from my pocket. I quickly dialed the first number I could think of.

"Hello little man."

"Shitty glasses! Track my phone and pick me up, It's an emergency!"

"Woah, Calm down Levi, what's going on?"

"It's a long story that I don't have time to explain, just hurry up. How long will it take you to get to me?"

"Hold on, let me check your location." There was a long silence before she spoke again. "Okay have your location locked, I can be there in less than ten minutes."

"Okay, I'm not stopping so keep tracking my location. Oh, and don't get used to tracking my phone. This is a one time thing." She laughed manically then hung the phone up. 

I let Eren rest back in my arms once we got to the ground floor of the hospital. "Eren. I'm going to sit you down. I need you to walk as calmly and carefully as possible the rest of the way out of this hospital. I'm going to hold onto you without raising any suspicion." He nodded and winced as I sat him down. Suddenly an alarm sounded, turning the stairways red. I pulled my hoodie over him and put the hood over his head to hide his hair. "Let's go." I grabbed his hand and opened the door to the lobby. We reached the center of the lobby when a security guard called out to us. I turned my head slightly to whisper to Eren to keep walking. I let go of his hand and he kept walking toward the door. I slipped my hands into my pockets as the officer approached me, "What can I help you with tonight officer?"

"A patient is missing. Do you know anything about it sir?"

"I'm sorry but no. I'm actually on my way out of here. I have an important dinner to attend and I can't be late, so if you don't mind, I need to be going." 

"I'm sorry sir but I can't allow anyone to leave."

This guy was really trying my patience. "I'm sorry but do you not recognize me?" He shook his head no. I responded, "I'm the person that funds this fucking hospital. So I suggest that if you want to keep your shitty job, you let me go."

He froze then really looked at my face and stuttered, "M-Mr. Ackerman?! I'm so sorry! You go ahead!"

"That's what I thought. Someone better find that missing patient. I don't need any families suing this hospital for negligence." With that, I calmly walked to the door and turned the corner. "Eren? Where are you?"

"I'm h-here." He stepped out from a dip in the side of the building. I picked him up and began walking down the alleyway. My phone beeped in my pocket, making Eren jump slightly. I adjusted him and fished my phone out of my pocket and put it to my ear. "Where the fuck are you?"

"I'm almost there. Get to a road so you can jump in."

"Alright." I hung up the phone and slid it back in my pocket. I saw street lights so I stopped, Staying in the shadows. I saw Hanjis' black BMW pull to the side of the road. She threw the passenger door open as I emerged from the shadows. I quickly flung the back door open, putting Eren in the back seat, fastening his seatbelt, then shutting the door. I got in the passenger seat and shut my door. She pulled off silently as I fastened my own seatbelt. There is only one thing in this world that terrifies me and that thing just so happens to be Hanjis' driving. I heard the tires squeal as she merged back into traffic.

"So, are you going to tell me what is going on?"

"I wasn't going to but I kind of owe it to you now. This Is Eren. He is going to my house." She gave me a strange look so I quickly said, "Not like that shitty glasses. I helped him escape the hospital just now. It's a long story so don't ask."

"Okay. I see you are still in a shitty mood, but what's new." We drove in silence for the rest of the ride to my house. As we pulled into my driveway I unbuckled my seatbelt. She put the car in park and I got out of the car fast as lightening. I opened the back door and helped Eren out of the tiny backseat. I nodded to Hanji and she put the car in reverse then pulled out of my driveway. She was out of sight before we reached my front door.


	5. Home is where the Heart Is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3rd Person POV

"Eren, I hate to sound like an ass but you are filthy." Eren gave Levi a nod to which Levi said, "I should have some clothes that will fit you until we can get some for you." The grumpy older man led the other up the stairs.

As they approached the bathroom Levi stopped and opened the door, motioning for Eren to go inside. Eren walked in cautiously, glancing over his shoulder to Levi. "Don't worry Eren. I'm not going to hurt you. Go ahead and set your water and I'll be right back with some clothes." Levi left out of the bathroom and headed down the hallway. Eren carefully limped to the bathtub yearning to soak in the hot water to relieve his aching muscles. As the water ran he adjusted the knobs and felt the water, deciding it was perfect. He waited patiently for Levi to return before getting in.

Once Levi returned with his arms filled with clothes and a towel he sat them down on the counter and opened the drawer under the sink, pulling out a new toothbrush. "Here is a new toothbrush, the toothpaste is here on the counter, I grabbed a few of my larger clothes for you, hopefully they will fit, and a towel. Just drop your old clothes in the trashcan over there by the toilet." 

"Why do I need to throw my clothes away?"

"You really want me to answer that?" Eren nodded his head, causing Levi to sigh and pinch the bridge of his nose. "Well, to state it frankly, They are filthy beyond repair. I'm not putting those disgusting clothes in my washing machine. Besides, I'm going to buy you some new clothes tomorrow." Eren stared at him silently for a moment. 

Finally finding his voice again he spoke up, "I-I can't let you do that for me. You said that you wanted to hire me to clean your house so that means I'll be in debt to you."

"Don't be a brat about this. Just think of it as me providing your uniform. I have standards for this household. Now take a bath and don't argue with me." Levi walked out of the bathroom and closed the door.

While the tub finished filling up with water, Eren brushed his teeth. Once the tub was full enough, he stripped off his clothes and tossed them in the trash. He climbed into the hot water and sunk down until the water reached his nose. He let the water seep into his skin then sat up to wash his hair. He scrubbed at his scalp and noticed the water was getting a red tinge to it. He moved his hands to his face and saw fresh blood on his fingertips. He thoroughly washed the rest of his body, drained the tub and turned the shower head on to rinse the blood out of his hair. Once the water ran clear, he turned it off and got out. Although Levi told him that the clothes were big on him, they fit Eren perfectly.

Eren walked out of the bathroom and down the stairs to the only room he knew how to find. Once in the living room he saw Levi sitting on the couch drinking a cup of tea while watching the news. "I see you over there." Levi stated plainly. "You can come over here and sit down. I'm not going to hurt you." Eren carefully tip-toed to the couch and sat beside Levi.

"Thank you for saving me."

"Are you going to tell me what happened to you? Or how you knew that doctor?"

Eren froze for a moment before he whispered, "You're not going to want me here when I tell you." 

"Eren that won't happen. Now tell me. I'm trying my best to be patient."

Eren nodded then responded, "Well, my parents were murdered by a group of thugs and the guy in charge of them decided to keep me alive. He held me hostage for the past four years." Here's voice cracked as he spoke. 

Levi watched him intently, taking in everything he was saying to him then said, "You don't have to go any farther if you don't want to."

Eren nodded and became very silent. "What are you drinking?"

"Hot tea. I'll make you some." Levi stood and headed in the direction of the kitchen. When he returned, Eren was asleep on the couch, still sitting up. Levi sighed, sitting the cups down on the coffee table. He carefully scooped Eren into his arms and carried him upstairs and laid him down on the bed in the guest room. He looked at Eren one more time, noticing the tiny trail of fresh blood coming from his scalp. He grabbed a tissue and dabbed at the spot carefully before walking out of the room and shutting the door.

Levi stood outside the door for what felt like forever and wondered what about Eren was making him feel differently and why he wanted to help him so much. Tomorrow he would make sure Eren knew he was safe with him but also show him the other part of his life that he, himself, wasn't too proud of.

Hopefully Eren would accept it and stay with him. 


	6. The Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi's POV

By the time Eren woke up and came downstairs it was close to noon. I was in my home office catching up on paperwork that Hanji faxed over to me. I heard Eren tip-toeing down the hallway and down the stairs. I figured he could explore a bit then we could get some lunch. 

Once I finished my work, I e-mailed Hanji to pick it up tonight and turned my computer off. I headed downstairs and found Eren looking around. "Find anything interesting?" 

"Yeah, your house is amazing. Why would you even need anyone to keep it clean for you? It seems like you keep it pretty clean yourself." 

"Well, I stay pretty busy so I don't have as much time to clean as I would like to have."

"Could you show me around?" 

"I will later. For now, we need to go get you some new clothes and something to eat." 

Eren nodded his head and slipped on his shoes. I was already waiting outside. I opened the passenger side door for him and shut it once he was inside. I got in the driver side and we took off. We stopped and grabbed a bite to eat then drove for almost two hours before I decided that we were far enough away that we wouldn't be recognized by anyone. We walked into the mall and I already loathed being there. I hated malls with a burning passion. "So Eren, where to first?" 

Eren looked at me with a confused expression before saying, "Well, where ever you want to take me is fine."

"whatever, I hate malls so let's get this shit over with." I led him around the mall for a while buying this and that. I stopped to look at a particular shirt that caught my eye and Eren continued to look around. I looked at a few shirts on the rack, finally deciding to get one. I wandered around looking for Eren but couldn't find him anywhere. "Brat, where are you?" No answer. "Eren?" still nothing. I pick up speed, reaching the customer service counter. "Have you seen a tall guy with messy brown hair and green eyes?" 

The cashier turned around and smiled at me replying, "I think I saw a guy like that go towards the back of the store."

I quickly head in the direction she pointed. I reached the back of the store and still no Eren. Suddenly, someone jumped on my back and a familiar voice screamed, "Rawr!"

"Eren." He jumped off of me and I turned to face him. "You had me worried. I couldn't find you anywhere." He apologized quickly and held his head down, looking at his feet. "Eren, it's okay. I'm not mad at you. i thought that something happened to you."

"I'm sorry Superman. I found a few things I like." Eren handed me a few shirts and pants. 

I looked at them and nodded. "Okay, these look fine, are you sure they will fit you?" Eren nodded his head quickly and we walked to the checkout counter. Once we left the mall and got in the car I thought bout what I needed to tell Eren. I was nervous and worried that he would hate me and want to leave.

"Levi? Is there something wrong?"

"No, why would you ask that?"

"You are just giving me this vibe that something is wrong. I can read people pretty easily. It comes from being held against my will for so long, always having to watch out for my next beating."

I tensed up and gripped the steering wheel tighter. My knuckles were turning white and I decided to loosen my grip. "Eren, I need to tell you something that I haven't told anyone except Hanji." I paused and waited for him to understand the depth and importance of what I was going to tell him. Once he looked like he was fully paying attention I continued, "I want to tell you about my job. First and foremost, I am the CEO and sole owner of the largest pharmaceutical company in this state and the surrounding states. We develop all sorts of medicines, antidotes, cures, and miracle serums. Hanji is the president of my company and the only person that knows everything about me and what I do. You are about the be the second person. What I am going tell you is very important and you can't tell anyone about anything I am about to tell you. do you understand?" Eren gave me a confused glance and a simple yes for an answer. 

He looked at me intently while I continued to drive. "Eren, I also am the head of a large underground 'business'." I paused and sighed. "I run a large ring of thugs that control everything illegal that happens." I glanced over at him and I could see the blood drain from his face and he froze. "My uncle has his own 'gang'. Ever since I took over, he split off from my ring and started his own. His gang is the most vicious, shitty people on this planet. I've been trying to locate my uncle and take him down for about six years now but he has managed to stay off of my radar and Hanji's radar which is hard to believe. I won't lie to you Eren, I've done some horrible things in my life, and most of them I'm not proud of but some I am. Eren will you please tell me who held you hostage?"

Eren looked at me with a sullen expression. His voice was barely a whisper as he responded, "L-Levi. I'm afraid."

"You don't have to be scared Eren. I will protect you with every ounce of my being."

"H-his name is... Kenny."


	7. Protection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has violence so here is a trigger warning.
> 
> Third Person POV

Levi froze feeling like his blood had run cold. He immediately reached for his cell phone, pressing the number one on speed dial.

"hello little man." Was the first thing stated in the phone call. Eren remained quiet as he noticed Levi fuming over the nickname.

"Shitty glasses, don't call me that. I will punch you in the throat. Listen, this is important. Can you talk now?"

"No Mr. Ackerman, I can't pick up those papers for you right now. I'm about to be in a meeting at the office. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Listen carefully; The project from the lower level of our facility has found a break through in the formula. I need you to inform the scientists of the new development and meet me at my house in two hours, including you to discuss these matters privately. Is that understood Hanji?" 

"Ah, of course we couldn't let that formula get into the wrong hands. We will all be there in two hours. See ya shortstack."

Levi hung up the phone and glanced at Eren who was watching him intently during his conversation. "Eren, I need you to tell me every detail of what happened to you while you were with him. It is very important so that my squad and I can put a stop to that shitty swine."

Eren was quiet for a moment then nodded his head slowly. He shifted his eyes from Levi to his hands that were planted in his lap. Levi noticed his change in posture and new not to push him too far. Eren's voice came out barely more than a squeak, "A few years ago I was walking my my parents down a sidewalk. It was in the bad part of town but I remember I had begged them to go there because I loved a little restaurant right on the corner of that street. We heard loud voices coming from an alley." He paused and wiped a tear from his eye. "One of the voices was cat calling my mom and my mom was a fiery woman so she yelled back at them to shut their disgusting mouths. A few of them came out of the alley and pulled her with them; my dad ran after them. I was so afraid that I was froze in place. The next thing I knew, I heard two gunshots then nothing. I finally was able to move again and I took off down the alley to find my parents, hoping they would be okay." Eren stopped and held back a sob. 

Levi stared at him intently as he cried, he put his hand on Eren's shoulder and whispered, "You can stop if you want to Eren. Don't torture yourself."

"No I-I want to. I've never gotten to tell anyone what happened." Eren cleared his throat, wiped his eyes and took a deep breath. "Once I found them lying there on the ground with open eyes and silent screams on there expressions I tried to run away but before I could get to the closest street light, I was grabbed by the arm. The guy grabbed me so hard that I knew my arm bruised instantly. He shoved me against the wall and started punching me over and over, everywhere that his fists could connect. I tried screaming but he had his hand around my throat squeezing tighter with each second. I passed out and the next thing I knew, I woke up in a dark room." Levis' phone lit up and he quickly ignored the ringing. once Eren looked at him with tear filled eyes he didn't know what to do except to move his hand to Eren's. Eren slowly wrapped his fingers around Levi's.

Eren was the first to break the eye contact but held Levi's hand a bit tighter so he wouldn't let go. "That was when the real nightmare began. I don't know how long I was down there for, still to this day. I finally saw a crack of light from the door opening. Kenny walked in and said that he saved me from the thug but I had to stay with him because I was going to be helpful. He made me stay in his house with no TV or any kind of contact with the outside world. he told me that if I tried to leave I would regret it. I stayed for a week doing as I was told just because I was glad to be alive. Looking back at it I would have been better off dead in that alley with my parents. I was basically his servant. I cleaned and cooked every day from the time I woke up to the time I went to bed. He had set up a room for me that was pretty nice and gave me my own bathroom so I didn't really mind. One night he came in my room drunk as hell and tried to force himself on me but I picked up my bedside lamp and bashed him in the head with it. I ran out of the room and down the stairs. By the time I got to the front door he was already behind me. I tried to unlock all the locks on the door but he grabbed me before I could get out. He beat me so bad." 

Now was Levi's turn to squeeze Eren's hand. Eren was a sobbing mess as flashbacks ran through his mind. "H-he kept kicking and punching me all over. I couldn't breath, move or even scream. I-I thought I was going to d-die." He turned his head away from Levi, looking out of the window. A long silence fell over the car. As Levi was about to speak up, Eren began again. "Levi, the reason I told you all of this is because you trusted me with a secret and I felt that I could trust you in return. Thank you for what you have done for me already and I really don't have anything to give to you in return except my gratitude."

"Oi, you don't have to return anything to me. I'm just glad that I can help you. I still have questions but I'm not going to push them on you. I trust that you'll tell me on your own terms like you did just now." 

Eren looked at Levi and gave him a bright smile saying, "Thank you Levi. So when we get back would you like me to start cleaning up?" He glanced down at his hands, now realizing that they were still holding hands. 

Levi cleared his throat and pulled his hand away reaching for the volume knob on the radio to turn it up a bit. His phone chimed and he immediately turned the radio off saying, "When we get back you can do whatever you want, you're not a servant. If you want to, you can sit in on the meeting when my crew gets there. I want you to make yourself comfortable, my home is your home now. I clean on a schedule, so I'll give that to you. I'm sure that you know how to keep things clean but I won't lie, I'm a picky asshole when it comes to cleanliness." Eren nodded his head in response as Levi looked at the notification on his screen. "Hanji is already at my place, the rest should be there shortly. I want you to meet everyone. They are annoying as hell but they are all the family I have."

As Levi and Eren pulled into the driveway, there were multiple matching cars parked along the side. Levi got out and opened the door for Eren, both of them carrying bags from the mall inside. Levi walked past everyone, ignoring them completely to carry the bags upstairs to Eren's room. As Eren walked past he got confused looks from everyone except Hanji, who waved like a maniac. Eren gave a small wave back and followed Levi upstairs. "Leave everything here for now, I'll help you put everything away once everyone leaves." eren nodded and sat the bags down and followed Levi back downstairs to greet everyone. 

Levi was the first to speak, "Everyone, this is Eren. Introduce yourselves."

First was Hanji, "Hiii Eren! You already know me!"

Next was a girl with sandy colored, scruffy hair, "HI big brother! Hi Eren, my name is Isabel! It's nice to meet you!"

Third was a guy, "Hello Eren, I'm Farlan."

A few more people went by. Mike, Petra, Jean, Connie, Marco, Historia, Sasha and Armin and finally a girl named Mikasa. 

Once the introductions were out of the way, Levi looked at them all and said, "Alright, let's begin."


	8. Holding On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3rd Person POV

Levi sat at the head of the dining table. Eren moved to stand behind him as everyone found a seat in their respectable places around the table. Levi eyed Eren behind him and sighed. He locked eyes with each and every person at the table. He stood from his seat and pulled Eren down into the now vacant chair.

"Levi, I was fine standing."

"Yes, I am aware that you were fine standing but if I have anything to say about it then you will sit in my seat. I needed to stand anyway." 

Eren let it go and stayed seated as Levi began the meeting. "Some of you may not be aware of this but Eren here was held hostage by Kenny for over four years." Levi began pacing, slowly, around the table. Everyone nodded, understanding immediately. They all knew of Kenny's wrath and ruthless behavior. "Eren, you may chose what to say at this point. I would prefer if you would pick up where you left off in the car but that's up to you."

Eren nodded his head, showing his slight discomfort about the topic. "Well.. I escaped. Kenny's thugs killed my parents four years ago and took me hostage. Kenny decided that he wanted to keep me around. He had my mind so messed up. It was like I was brainwashed by him. I did what he told me to so that I could avoid being beat on but sometimes obedience wasn't enough to protect me." 

Eren glanced at Levi and spoke directly to Levi, "Can I just say what happened the night I escaped?" Levi nodded his head, knowing that Eren was uncomfortable.

"Well, I was in my room trying to clean it a bit when he walked in the house. He started yelling my name and I knew he was going to try to h-hurt me again. When I got to the stairs he started screaming and cussing at me for not having his house clean. He wreaked of alcohol and I knew that I wouldn't be able to avoid him again." 

"He grabbed me by my hair and threw me to the floor. He cussed and yelled at me while he started kicking me in the ribs and slamming my face in the floor. He kept on and on until I passed out. I'm not sure how long I was out of it for but when I woke up in a puddle of my own blood again, I knew I had to try to leave. I heard him snoring and took my opportunity. I got the few things I needed and washed the blood off my face and bolted out of the door. I ran for about four or five blocks and bumped into Levi. I got back up and ran for another two blocks and down into a subway where I passed out and Levi saved me from falling in front of the train." 

Eren looked over to Levi who was standing against the wall watching him. It seemed like everyone was letting the information sink in. Mikasa was the first to speak, "So we basically know where Kenny lives. Approximately six or seven blocks from the subway." 

Jean cut in, "Levi, you remember which one, we can find Kenny and take him down!"

Armin spoke up, "Jean it's not a great idea to run in on Kenny half-cocked. We have to have a plan if we want to live."

"Armin is right Jean. We have to be careful and not spook Kenny either and miss our chance." Marco chimed in.

Everyone was mumbling and whispering to each other about the new information. Isabel cleared her throat and spoke directly to Levi, "What do you want us to do big bro?" 

Levi waited for everyone to quiet down. "We are going to plan this out. I do not want anyone trying to find him and attack without my say so. Finding Kenny and taking him down is our priority but carefully and safely is our best bet. This could be our only chance at finding him. We don't need to spook him." Everyone nodded in agreement and Levi spoke again, "Dont do anything unless you get my direct orders. You can all go now."

Eren was a bit confused when he saw that each person that passed by Levi saluted him with a fist over their heart and he returned the gesture. Once everyone cleared out Levi sat beside Eren, "Eren, thank you for all of the information. It's really helpful. Would you like for me to help you with your room now?" Eren nodded and stood up to follow Levi through the large house. 

Once they reached his bedroom Eren looked at Levi, "Levi,what you're doing for me is probably the nicest thing anyone has ever done. I was never exactly the person that anyone was nice to."

"Eren, all of that is in the past now. This is the present. You can't dwell on things in the past or it will make you miserable beyond belief. I would know." Levi looked at Eren from the corner of his eye and noticed Eren's melancholy smile."Oi, you don't have to think about it anymore. If you want to talk about it more or if you don't is fine. either way, I would like to get to know you better."

"Okay Levi. That sounds nice. I would like to know you better too." 

"Once we get this room straightened up I'll make dinner and we can talk."


	9. I Want to Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eren's POV

I watched Levi as he cooked dinner. Lending a helping hand every once in a while. The aroma that swirled around the room was mouth watering. I still don't understand why he wants to help me so bad. I'm just a regular guy that got shoved into an irregular situation. "Eren, grab some plates from the first cabinet." I nodded, still thinking about the events of the past few days. 

I opened the cabinets and noticed that everything was set tightly on the bottom shelf instead of spread out on the top two shelves. "Levi, why is everything crammed on the bottom shelf?"

"Eren. Look at me." Levi paused for dramatic effect as he held his hand at the level of his head. "I'm fucking short. I am not going to get a step stool or climb onto my counter to reach my own stuff." I tried to hold back my laughter but it came out as an awkward snort. Levi raised an eyebrow at me, "So my height is funny to you?" I laughed full throttle this time. "Well I guess that's what you're for then, brat. You can rearrange things how you want them if you'd like but just remember, you will be the one grabbing things off the top shelves for me from now on."

I was finally able to stop laughing and commented, "Sir, yes sir!" and quickly saluted him the same way as his comrades had earlier.

He cracked a small smile at me for it and nodded his head in the direction of the dining room. "Just set the table, brat."

I ran to the dining room and sat down the plates, cups and silverware that I collected from the kitchen as Levi brought the food in. I sat down and watched as Levi sat the serving dish on the table. "Go ahead and dig in Eren. I made spaghetti for us." I quickly scooped the food onto my plate and watched as Levi did the same. We started eating silently.

"So Eren, I want to get to know you better. Tell me more about yourself." Levi stated after slurping a noodle.

"Well my name is Eren Jeager I'm 20 years old. My parents died when I was sixteen and I've been legally considered a missing person for four years. My favorite color is light blue. Let's see, hmmm, I am a dog person. I love autumn... Oh, and I like all music although I'm not much of a singer or dancer."

"This isn't speed dating or 20 questions Eren. You don't have to introduce yourself to the class. How about your hopes and dreams for the future? Stuff like that."

I looked at him slightly embarrassed by the question, "I've never really thought about it that much considering I didn't have a future until recently. Before everything happened though, I always wanted to do something to help people. I never thought about how I would actually do it but I would love to help people." Levi remained silent as I continued to share little odds and ends about myself, like how I have a scar on my head that can't grow hair so I keep my hair shaggy to hide it, that I'm an exceptional cook because my mother taught me how to cook ever since I was old enough to stand on a stool to help her, and that my favorite food is chocolate chip waffles because that is what we had for breakfast on my birthday every year.

"When is your birthday Eren?" I blushed slightly, noticing that I forgot to even mention it.

"March 30th." Levi nodded his head, seeming to be taking in all of the information. "Levi, will you tell me about yourself?"

Levi remained quiet for a few minutes before speaking again, "Well I'm 26 years old and my birthday is December 25th. Kenny and Mikasa are my only living relatives, Kenny being my uncle and Mikasa being a distant cousin. I never had a favorite color until recently which is green, my favorite food is german chocolate... And I'm doing the 20 questions thing. Sorry. Let me start over." 

He slowly looked into my eyes as he began to speak, "My mother's name was Kuchel Ackerman. she was an amazing woman. She had a hard life but managed to keep me safe and alive. I had never met Kenny until after my mom died. Where I grew up at was a rough place; if you were left alone then too bad. Either survive or die. One day Kenny found me in my abandoned house and took me under his wing. He taught me almost everything I know. I looked up to him. when I got older I noticed things about him that I didn't realize when i was younger. I vowed to myself that I would get out of that hell hole of a place to make my mom proud. Isabel and Farlan joined up with us, they became like brother and sister to me." He stopped speaking and looked away from me.

"It's okay Levi, You don't have to tell me anything else if you don't want to." I reach across the table and grabbed his empty hand carefully. He squeezed it and kept hold of my hand.

"One day, this... girl... got mixed in with us. I had grown to know her and have feelings for her. When Kenny found out, he was furious. One of his rules was that we were not allowed to love because it holds us back and puts us in situations that are preventable. so he made an example of her. He killed her right in front of all of us. She was an innocent person that got mixed in with a bunch of thugs and she paid the ultimate price."

"Levi, that sounds horrible. I'm sorry he did that to you." I looked down at our linked hands and glanced back up at him.

Levi looked me in the eye as he said, "That was when I rebelled against Kenny. I promised myself that I would make my way out of that cesspool. Isabel, Farlan and Hanji followed me and vowed to stay by side. Over the years Kenny got more violent while we continued to conspire against him as we cleaned up his messes. Finally, one night we found our way out and away from Kenny. The four of us made a run for it. We were almost completely off of his radar when we were ambushed. He had apparently figured out our plan and set up an attack on us. We fought tooth and nail to get out of there. Isabel got injured so badly that we didn't know if she would make it but we got out of there and haven't looked back. As the years went by, we kept a tab on Kenny, keeping track of his behavior. He got worse when he went top side. That's when the murders really began and we lost track of him." 

I was speechless for a long time before I found my words, "So I have a question."

"Go ahead."

"At what point did you become the president of such a successful medical facility?"

Levi thought about it for a second then said, "Well I had an in with some very important people and they were interested in Hanji's research. When the original president passed away they gave us an offer. Originally they requested Hanji be the president of the company since she has so many qualifications but she requested the position be given to me so that she wouldn't have such a close eye on her and her research; so the title was given to me. Hanji being the vice president, Head of the research facility, she has free reign over the research funds and I quietly run the company like normal. Isabel and Farlan control the underground jobs and come to me with the rough stuff that they can't handle alone."

I smiled at Levi and gave his hand a squeeze before letting go to finish my food. "Thank you for telling me Levi. I feel like I know you alot better now. Oh, and you're an amazing cook by the way."

I saw the slightest blush creep across his cheeks and I felt mine do the same in response.

We continued with small talk, this and that about ourselves, while we cleaned our plates and the other dishes. Before we realised it, it was already well past midnight. "Eren it's about time to for me to turn in. I have to return to the office for a few hours tomorrow. I should be home by two o'clock. Good night." 

"Good night Superman."


	10. Tick Tock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eren's POV

I woke up right at eight and jumped out of bed, hoping Levi hadn't left yet, I ran downstairs and looked outside for his car; it was gone. Sighing to myself, I stated, "Well I guess I'll get to cleaning then." I stretched my arms above my head and went to the kitchen. I opened the fridge and decided to make some breakfast. Grabbing a couple eggs out of the carton and a few strips of bacon out of a pouch. I grabbed a pan and got started cooking. I started looking for the salt and pepper and found a remote in the cabinet. I pressed the power button on it and suddenly there was a blast of music booming throughout the kitchen. It was playing old eighties style rock music. I left it playing as I found the salt and pepper, seasoned my scrambled eggs and put my food on a plate. I quickly wolfed the food down.

By the time I finished eating the song had changed, I'm really liking these songs playing. I quickly start washing up my dishes and got started with my duties. The house as a whole wasn't really messy, just needed dusting in the high up places. I laughed lightly to myself thinking of how Levi probably had to use a stool to dust; the image in my head looked pretty adorable. Before I realized it, I was already done with the downstairs level of the house and turned the music off. I went upstairs and started snooping in each room, familiarizing myself with each room. I found a workout room two doors down from Levi's room and across the hall from mine. The whole room was decked out with all sorts of workout machines. I saw the radio against the wall and quickly turned it on. This one was once again blaring wide open and also eighties style rock. I heard a familiar sounding song and started humming. I grabbed up all the laundry from the top floor and ran back down stairs, started the wash, and ran back upstairs. I started at the far end of the hall in the spare bathroom making my way down. I cleaned my room and had one room left. Levi's room. I had yet to be in there since I started staying here.

Checking the time I saw that I had about an hour and a half until Levi was supposed to get back. I blared the music louder so I could hear it better and slowly entered his bedroom. I was honestly nervous. The walls were an off grey shade and and his bed was already made. The black comforter looked so soft and it was turned down, revealing black, silk sheets with matching pillow cases. All of his clothes were neatly folded and put away in the dresser. The room was so clean that all I had to do was dust around the edges of the ceiling. I quickly exited his room and went downstairs to dry the laundry from earlier. I had about forty minutes or so before he was supposed to be home so I made myself a sandwich, eating the whole thing other than the crusts. I cleaned after myself and went back upstairs to the workout room.

I took some time to work out so I got on the elliptical and got started. I ran on it until I was out of breath then switched to the weight bench quickly moving the weights to the proper setting for myself and began lifting them. I got through about ten reps when a new song came on and I recognized it. I go up and started singing along and dancing around to it. The chorus chimed in and I sang along, "Pour some sugar on me! Ooh in the name of love! Pour some sugar on me! Come on fire me up! Pour your sugar on me! I can't get enough! I'm hot, sticky sweet! From my head down to my feet, yeah!" I started dancing around again while the song continued on. 

The music suddenly stopped playing and I froze. I heard someone clear their throat and I felt eyes piercing through the back of my head. I slowly turned around as I turned brighter and brighter red from embarrassment. Once I saw Levi I felt completely mortified. I can't believe he saw that. "So Eren, you like Def Leppard?" 

I stammered over my words the first few attempts at responding but finally got control of myself. "Levi, Oh my god, umm, h-how much of that did you see?"

"Well let's see, around the 'Come on fire me up' bit is about when I came in. I just couldn't bring myself to stop you at first. It was quite the show." Levi paused for a moment as if he were thinking about something important then said, "You're pretty sweaty, you might want to shower. I want to take you somewhere." I nodded at him and as I was walking past him, he grabbed my hand and said, "Hurry up so we won't be late." I made my way out of the room a red hot mess.

I ran to the bathroom and jumped into shower, I was a shaking wreck, Levi makes my head spin, I don't know what the feeling is but I like it and him. I showered quickly as I thought about everything that has happened between us over the past six weeks. I cut the water off and jumped out, grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my waist. I ran out of the room and stopped dead in my tracks. Levi was standing there by his bedroom door. He had already changed clothes and was waiting on me. I gave a small squeal of embarrassment and bolted into my room. I grabbed my black skinny jeans and put on a black button down with a red tie. I slipped my socks on and met Levi in the hallway. Now that I was taking the time to look at him, he was strikingly handsome. It felt like my heart fluttered a bit. He was wearing black dress slacks and a grey button down with the top two buttons undone and his sleeves rolled up a bit. He held his hand out to me and I shyly took it in mine. "So where are we going superman?"

"You'll see when we get there brat. It will be fun, I promise." He gave me a sideways glance and a slight smirk as he shut the front door behind us.

He opened the passenger door for me to get in his car and shutting it once I got in. Once he was in the car, I noticed the scent of his cologne. The smell was deliciously intoxicating. We rode in comfortable silence for most of the ride and pulled up at a huge skyscraper. "Before you say anything, this is an office party that Hanji decided to throw because she made a breakthrough in her serum research which will make us alot of money. I figured you would enjoy getting out of the house and see some different faces for a little while."

Without thinking about it, I quickly wrapped my arms around Levi, giving him a tight hug. "This is going to be so much fun! I've never been to a party!" I realized he was hugging me back and actually grinning a little bit. 

We let go of each other and pulled up for the valet to take his car and we went inside. Everyone instantly recognized Levi and greeted him respectfullyand asking who I was so I had to introduce myself to the workers of the company that weren't involved with Levi and hanji's underground work.

Suddenly there was a loud squeal and Hanji ran up behind me and gripped me into a tight hug, "Hello Eren! I see Levi listened to me and brought you here! Tonight is going to be great! I finally came to a breakthrough in one of my serums and we're celebrating!"

"Oh, that's awesome Hanji! What kind of serum is it?"

"It is basically supposed to give its' taker super human strength that they can use at their disposal. So far, it has successfully worked on three test subjects. There is a catch to the serum though. A good catch but still a catch. The affected persons can technically not get fatally injured. Lose an arm? It grows back. The only thing that does fatally wound the user is decapitation or a blow to the heart."

Wow. That's actually amazing. It could really come in handy for Levi's underground work.

"Okay Shitty glasses that's enough. Save it for the presentation." Levi cut in before I could respond. "I have to go to my office to grab some things. Brat, you can either stay and enjoy the party and chat or follow me. It's up to you." With that he began walking off without another word.

Deciding to follow him, I began walking. I glanced back at Hanji who wiggled her eyebrows at me, which I tried my best to ignore but just couldn't fight the blush that crept on my face.

"So Levi, what did you forget in your office?"

"I didn't forget anything. I have to have my things for the presentation." We got on the elevator and he quickly pressed the button for the top floor. As the elevator climbed higher I felt myself blush more. "Are you alright eren? You're turning red."

"oh, um, yea, I feel fine. It might just be the elevator going so far up." I tried to dismiss it nonchalantly. 

"If you say so." The elevator stopped and the doors rolled open. "Let's go." I followed him once again. 

We got to what I assumed was his office and went inside. I looked around in amazement. "Wow superman, this office is huge." I glanced around and noticed two full sized couches, a personal mini fridge, a counter that had a coffee maker and a tea pot with matching teacups. His desk was pristine and perfectly organized. This office looked like it would be photographed for a magazine cover or something. 

"Eren grab the files sitting on my desk for me while I grab my flashdrive from my safe." Levi glanced at me from the corner of his eye before walking to the far wall and typing the passcode into the pinpad on the wall. I grabbed his files off of his desk and handed them to him. "Eren." 

"Yes Levi?" I felt my heart rate speed up. 

He began stepping closer to me and I stood firmly in my place. "Can I kiss you?"

My face instantly flushed bright red as I nodded my head yes. He closed the space between us and brushed his hand along my cheek and pushed some of my hair back out of the way. His thumb grazed the scar on the side of my face. The space between us closed even farther, making my heart feel like it was going to explode any second. When his lips met mine it was like an explosion of emotions. Our kiss went from innocent to passionate in mere seconds. I was backed up to the wall with his hand wrapped around my tie, pulling me down to him. My hands roamed through his jet black hair. Just as his lips started to trail down to my neck, a loud ringing echoed throughout the quiet room, startling us both as we pulled away from each other, leaving me breathless.

Levi quickly went to his desk and picked up the phone, "What?" There was a brief pause then he said, "Alright, I'm on my way down now." He hung up the phone and approached me quickly placing a chaste kiss on my lips the said, "We need to go, the presentation is about to begin."

I nodded as he held out his hand to me. Taking his hand, we headed out of his office and back down to the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to comment and leave kudos! ;3


	11. Teach Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi's POV

The party was rather uneventful once Eren and I got back. I seriously hated large crowds, I would have rather just stayed in my office for the remainder of the party with Eren. I don't know what overtook me to make me want to kiss him so badly but I just went with it and he thankfully did too. Over the past few days things between us have been tense but not bad tense, more along the lines of sexual tense. he had walked in on me naked in my room multiple times and vice versa.

His injuries had been getting much better since hanji had been coming to our house to check him out weekly. I hated having her over so often because I felt like she dragged in every possible germ in along with her; Eren and I would go on a cleaning frenzy once she left. His bruises were finally fading and his head had completely healed. His broken ribs were still bothering him somewhat.

The party was very important though, it was a release party for a new drug we developed to aid with an array of mental illnesses. I had to give a presentation which was stored on my flash drive. The pharmaceutical was to be released within the next few weeks once the FDA paperwork was finalized and fully approved. However, the party was also a cover up for various trials we were running under the building, testing our new serums that Hanji believed were complete. Our latest work was a super human serum that would alter the users' abilities physically and mentally. All of the people that were experimented on went through very rigorous tasks that were completed without any issue. A few of them I had recruited into our 'business'. The most promising of all was a female, Ymir, she was exceptionally talented and was able to control her abilities without an issue. The other was Annie, her background as a women's' MMA champion was quite promising. Reiner was another talented subject but something doesn't settle well with me about him along with his significant other, Bertholdt. Bertholdt seemed a more genuine person but I can't recruit him until I know where Reiners' loyalty lies. The building was busy enough that nobody noticed the group coming and going. Eren noticed my eyes shifting around the room and caught on to what was really going on much quicker than I had expected.

Once everything was said and done, everyone filed out of the building, including myself and Eren. We quickly made our way to my car getting inside. "Eren. I'm... ummm... I apologize for kissing you in the-"

"Don't be sorry Levi. I liked it." Eren grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers together. "Thank you so much for everything that you have been doing for me Levi. You have become a very important part of my life and I was more than glad to kiss you."

His words made me instantly blush unwillingly. I looked away and replied, "Brat. Why do you have to say shit like that. You literally made me blush just now. I'm Levi Fucking Ackerman. I do NOT blush." I couldn't manage to keep a straight face as the words left my lips. Eren grinned widely at me and started to laugh. 

"Levi, tomorrow I'm going to go out with Armin and Mikasa for a while before you get home and I don't know if I'll be back home before you. I just wanted to let you know so you wouldn't worry about me."

"Well thanks for letting me know. Hanji will be by tomorrow sometime to check you out again. Hopefully this will be the last time. As much as I like to clean, I don't particularly care to clean our house like its a crime scene everytime she comes over."

"You don't have to do that Levi."

"Oh, Yes I do. Shitty glasses is probably bringing in every possible type of germ and bacteria known and unknown to mankind into that house every time she breathes in there. I've requested Hanji wear a Hazmat suit but all I get is hysteric laughter and a no everytime." Now Eren was the one laughing like a hyena. We pulled up in the driveway just as he finished laughing and still wiping the tears from his eyes from laughing so hard at my germ issues. As we walked in the house Eren had changed the subject back to Armin and Mikasa. 

"They said they want to take me shopping for a few things but wouldn't tell me what. Oh and also they wanted me to meet some of their other friends that aren't involved with your 'underground' business as you like to call it."

We sat down at the bar in the kitchen as he continued to talk about this and that. "Eren, one of the reasons I'm actually okay with this is because you're going to be with two of my most trusted soldiers. This is the first time that you will be going out in public without me. If you are suspicious of anything or anyone I want you to immediately let Armin or Mikasa know, I don't want you wandering off alone. I'm sure that you have seen enough movies and read enough books to know what happens to people when they make that decision. It's getting pretty late. If you're going out tomorrow you really should get some rest." Eren was listening intently to what I was saying to him, nodding his head in understanding.

As we began to part ways in the hallway, he grabbed my arm. His voice coming out barely a whisper. "Kiss me again Levi. Please" I swiftly pulled him into my arms and kissed him without a second thought. His lips were so soft. I grabbed his tie that he had hanging loosely around his neck to pull him down a bit so I wouldn't have to stand on my toes. He started clumsily kissing me back with eagerness making me want more. 

I reluctantly pulled back and was blessed with the sight of Eren. His looked like he was in a daze; his eyes were glossed over, his cheeks were flushed and he breathed a bit more heavily. I pulled him in once more for a quick kiss to let him know he did nothing wrong for me to pull away. "I want you Levi."

"I want you too Eren but we both need rest."

"Well can I sleep in your bed with you? I've been having nightmares and I don't want to be alone."

I gave him a gentle smile and agreed. He ran excitedly to his room and came back out in sweatpants and a t-shirt. He followed me into my room and climbed into my bed. I started to get undressed and noticed him staring. "Take a picture, it'll last longer." I stated sarcastically. I quickly changed into pajamas and climbed into bed beside him. It was a bit awkward at first especially after the heated kiss but I rolled over to face him and wrapped him in my arms. I noticed him fall asleep as I played with his hair and I soon drifted off as well.

~

The next morning I woke up and Eren was still curled up in my arms. I managed to wiggle out of bed without waking him up. I cooked us breakfast and put both plates on trays with a glass of orange juice and took them upstairs to my bedroom. I sat one on the bedside table and balanced one in my right hand. "Eren, wake up." I gently shook him with my left hand.

"No. Just a little longer. Warm blankets." He wrapped himself tighter into the comforter as he grumbled in discontent. 

I sat the tray on the table beside him and warned him, "Eren Jeager. You have to the count of three to open your eyes and eat the food I made for you or else."

"Or else what Superman?" He mocked with his eyes still shut tightly.

"One." Nothing. "Two." Still nothing. "Three. Okay that's it. I'm coming in those blankets after you." I climbed onto the bed and felt Eren tighten the blankets around himself but I was much stronger. Once under the cover I rolled him over while he put up a pretty good fight. I pinned him down and sat on him, "Eren I made us breakfast and even brought it up here." He grumbled again so I decided to change my tactic. I bent down and put my lips almost against his ear and purred, "Eren, please be a good boy for me and get up, you'll get a reward."

He peeked open his eyes and mumbled, "What kind of reward?"

"I'll stay home today and take care of you." I replied with a smirk.

He blushed, "Promise?"

I threw the blankets back and saluted him like my crew would do me, "Scouts honor." 

He sat up quickly saying, "Well where is breakfast?"

I chuckled lightly as I climbed off of him and handed him his tray of food then climbed in bed beside him and grabbed mine. "This eating in the bed thing is a one time deal. I don't want crumbs in the bed if you can help it."

"I'll try to not make a mess."

We ate our food in peace as he asked me questions about the trials we were conducting which I answered. Once we were done I called Hanji and told them I wouldn't be coming in today because Eren was feeling under the weather. She bought my story and told me she would be coming by around noon to check on him. 

After hanging up and sitting my phone down Eren asked, "So what are we going to do today until she gets here?"

"Well first were going to take a shower and then we'll see what happens from there brat."

"You said shower as in singular... Do you mean shower together?"

"That is what I meant unless you want to take one alone."

"No, no I'd like to take one together. To ya know, make sure you don't sneak off to work." 

He tried to play it off but I knew better. "Oh Eren, trust me; nothing in the world could get me out of this house today." I pecked him on the lips lightly and got out of bed and reached my hand out to him for him to follow. 

I stepped into the shower and waited for Eren to come in as well. Once he got undressed he hesitated before stepping in with me. "Jeez brat, calm down. It's just a shower." He nodded and stepped in with me. I stood under the running water and felt his eyes burning holes into my body as he stared. 

While I washed, he was rinsing off and I couldn't help but look at him. His wet skin glistening in the artificial lighting of the bathroom. "Ow fucking shit!" I yelped as a bit of soap went in my eye. Startled, Eren grabbed my face to look at why I had cursed out of the blue. 

"I got soap in my fucking eye! It burns!" I hissed in pain. He cupped his hands under the water and put my face in the pooled up water while I continued the cuss like a sailor. Once it stopped burning I thanked him. We climbed out of the shower and dried off. Wrapping the towel around my waist, I walked out of the bathroom back into my bedroom and plopped down on the bed then turned on the TV. 

"Come on Eren, I found a good movie." Even after the soap incident I was in a surprisingly good mood still. 

"Um, Levi?" I looked over from the TV and Eren stood there naked. I stared wide-eyed at him, not believing that he had the courage to make the first move like that.

"Eren, what are you doing?" I tested him.

"You said you would stay home and take care of me... Scouts honor."

I chuckled at him as I got off the bed and went to him "I did say that didn't I?" 

He leaned in as he nodded and kissed my neck softly, sending chills up and down my spine. "I know its gonna hurt but I've never done this before."

"I wouldn't dream of hurting you Eren." I pulled him into my arms picked him up, laying him on the bed. I kissed his lips then trailed my kisses down his neck. He started to breathe roughly as I placed open mouth kisses across his chest. I returned to his lips, his tongue meeting mine. Eren's hands ran up my chest, wrapping around my neck and his fingers tangled into my hair. When he tugged on my hair I let out a groan that I didn't know I was holding back. I kissed all over his neck, making him a moaning mess once I found his sensitive spot. My hands trailed down his toned body, I grabbed at him needy and kissed my way down his body and grabbed his hard member. I looked up at him, locking eyes, asking before taking, with one look. Once nodding his approval I kissed the tip and swirled my tongue around it, never breaking eye contact with him. As I took in the entire length of him, his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he bucked his hips causing me to involuntarily deep throat him, my nose buried into his skin. He was enjoying himself so much that I let him have his fun for a while.

He was already a moaning mess when his voice rang clear in my ears, "L-levi... nnnngghh... I'm s-so close....nnghh... more... please... I-I need you." His voice sent shivers down my spine as I continued to suck him off. I ran my hand up his body and he sucked my fingers into his mouth without instruction. I groaned at the sight of his pretty little face, sending vibrations all around him. He moaned out loudly begging me to continue. Pulling my hand back to me, I ran my fingers between his legs and to his hole. 

I stopped sucking him long enough to warn him,"Eren, this may be uncomfortable at first but let me know if you can't handle it and I'll stop." He nodded quickly in response and begged me to keep going. 

I wrapped my lips around him again as I pushed one digit into him experimentally. He let out an awkward groan trying to adjust to the intrusion. I gently began moving my finger around to test his boundaries as I swirled my tongue around the base of his shaft. He threw his head back as another moan escaped his lips. I used the distraction to my advantage, pushing another finger into him. His wanton moans changing a bit as he adjusted to the extra finger. I hollowed out my cheeks as I sped up sucking him off. His back arched and I could tell that he was going to release at any moment. I scissored at his tight hole with my fingers to stretch him more. He was moaning and groaning as he called out my name, grasping at my hair , pulling on it roughly. The sensations shooting right to my groin making my hard member painful and begging for more friction. 

"Levi... I-I... can't hold on!" He screamed out my name as he came in mouth, his seed spilling down my throat. His orgasm rocking through his body so hard that he lost the ability to speak. 

I swallowed down the load without issue and pulled my fingers out of him. He whined lightly and tried to speak. I lifted one of his slender legs over my shoulder and aligned myself with his wet hole. I leaned down next to his ear and started whispering in his ear to distract him as best as I could, pushing into him as gently as I could. He scrunched his face up and held his breath. "Eren, breathe, I don't want you to pass out." I all I could manage to say before I shuttered, laying my face into the crook of his neck buried to the hilt inside of him. 

I kissed him sloppily all over his neck and claimed his lips with mine, open mouth kissing him deeply. He groaned loudly as I pulled back and snapped my hips forward, His cock springing back to life, fully hard once again. He wiggled beneath me moaning, "M-more... nnnghhhh... I need more." I threw his other leg over my other shoulder and braced myself against the bed as I pulled back and slammed into him repeatedly and unforgivingly. He was moaning and screaming my name making me groan and moan along with him. I don't think anything has ever felt this good. 

I was struggling to keep my composure as I slammed into his ass making him scream louder than before, "Levi!! Fuck! Right there! Don't stop!" I continuously slammed into him at a brutal pace, no longer able to control my actions, lust taking over completely. I abused his prostate as he writhed under me in a new found ecstasy, unable to form any other word except for my name, completely wrecked beneath me. He wrapped his arms around my neck as he screamed my name again. I grabbed his throbbing cock and began jerking him off, "Levi! C-cum...ing!" He came harder than before, his cum shooting up his stomach and mine as well. He was a drooling mess under me as I came right after him, spilling my load deep inside him, both of us riding out our orgasms. "That was amazing." We both sighed in unison.

Once I pulled out of him I carefully laid down beside him pulling his messy body flush against mine. As we laid there in our mess, catching our breath he turned to face me. I kissed him on the tip of his nose. He wrapped his arms around my neck pulling me in for a real kiss. "Once I catch my breath I'll run a bath. I can't fucking move yet. Too tired."

He giggled at me as my chest heaved for oxygen. "Brat. You did this to me."

"Not my fault that you don't use your home gym to keep up with your cardio."

"You cheeky little shit."

"That's my name, Superman." 

I rolled my eyes at him then rolled off the bed. "I'll be right back for you, don't move."

He smiled when I pecked his lips again. When I turned my back to him to walk to the bathroom I grinned like a mad man at how completely and utterly fucked I was and loved it, nothing could bring me down today.

As the tub filled up I heard a crash and a yelp from my room. I rushed in and saw Eren face down on the floor. "Are you okay?! I told you not to get up! Holy shit." 

I scooped him off of the floor and carried him to the bathroom as he complained, "I was trying to get up and come in there with you! My fucking hips and back hurt like fuck! It feels like you broke me!"

"You're not broken brat." I sat him into the tub and he instantly quieted, relaxing into the hot water and steam. I climbed in behind him and began cleaning the both of us, being sure to be careful with him. I climbed out and dried off, getting dressed. I got Eren out, dried him, and clothed him in a pair of my boxers and a t-shirt. Carrying him downstairs, I sat him on the couch carefully. I sat beside him and pulled him into my lap, massaging his lower back to ease the soreness.

"Once i stop hurting I want to go again."

"We have all the time in the world to have sex brat. Trust me, I'm gonna fuck you into oblivion in every single room in this house but Rome wasn't built in a day."

"That sounds kinky Superman." He sent me a wink.

"It was supposed to be." I smirked back at him.

We sat there cuddling, talking about this and that while watching TV for the next few hours. I got up right before noon and made us lunch. We sat there happily while eating the sandwiches. 

The doorbell rang and I cringed, remembering the visit that was due at this exact time. "Shit. It's shitty glasses. Do you think you can walk yet?"

"Yea I think so." Eren's face began turning red from the realization that Hanji was going to know that we had sex. "Their gonna know Levi."

"It's okay Eren. It's not a big deal if they know. The worst that will happen is they will hound us for details to fuel their gutter brain."

He stood up carefully as I held him up. I kept him on his feet by supporting him. He wobbled and limped awkwardly. 

I sighed, "Eren, you're trying your best and you're barely managing. I'm carrying you." 

I grabbed him and held him in my arms as I answered the door to an over excited Hanji. "Calm the fuck down shitty glasses."

"Levi! Eren! How are yo-... Why are you carrying Eren?!"

Eren blushed and hid his face in my neck. Hanji stood there at a loss for words, their head made a weird tick movement when the realization sunk in. They started to stutter, rambling and babbling, "You-Eren... wearing your clothes-carrying him." They looked faint and I swear their nose started to trickle blood.

"Just get in here, do your exam and get out."

"No problem you horny bastard."

I sat Eren on the couch once again and stepped to the side of the room while Hanji checked him out and quickly came to their conclusion, "He's in perfect health finally... other than the pain in his back and hips; from other reasons."

"No shit. I wouldn't have done anything with him if I thought otherwise." I huffed and rolled my eyes at them.

"Well I'm gonna let you rabbits back at it. One of you call me later so I know you haven't died of your hearts exploding." They giggled manically while running out of the door. 

"Eren I don't think you'll be able to go with Mikasa and Armin today. You might have to wait until tomorrow."

"Yeah, I'm gonna go ahead and call them to let them know."

Eren was on the phone for fifteen minutes before he was finally able to hang up. Both of his friends curious as to why he couldn't go anywhere today as he made up some bullshit excuses. We spent the rest of the day in my office while I finished some last minute paperwork that had to be finished before eight o'clock. We ordered our dinner and had it delivered. After eating our chinese take-out I carried him to my bed and tucked him in, cuddling in close behind him, playing with his beautiful brown locks. 

"Brat."

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Superman." He turned his head and kissed me on the lips. With that he drifted off into a peaceful sleep and I followed along behind him into a peaceful, dreamless sleep. 

If only it would have stayed that way.


	12. Make Me Whole Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eren's POV

_Darkness... Swallowing me whole. The sensation of rust scraping my already bloodied wrists, cold metal chains dragging across the stone floor._

_"Help me! Please!" I start running, slowly seeing a sliver of dim yellow light. I beat on the door, pleading for someone, anyone to save me._

_I hear an all too familiar voice echo from behind me. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. You know better than to run from me pet." I heard the venom dripping in each of those words. "You know what happens when you try to leave, need I remind you?" the voice grew louder and louder, closer and closer._

_"Please no. I'm sorry. Not again." I barely managed to whimper out my words. Frightened and feeling defeated I dragged myself as close as I could to the door and tried one last time to call for help. "Please! I'm here! Help me!"_

_Suddenly there was beating on the door and an even louder voice booming from the other side. "Where are you?! I can't find you! Eren answer me!"_

_Levi? Why is he here? I thought to myself. He had never been in this place before. "L-Levi! Please, I'm here! Don't leave me!"_

_I felt a hand grab my ankle and snatch me backwards, my face colliding with the stone floor, blood spurting from my newly broken nose, gushing from my mouth where I am sure that I'm missing teeth and trickling from my ears. My heart starts to pound loudly although I feel it slowing down much faster than I was hoping for. I couldn't remember how to breathe anymore. I felt the most unimaginable pain I had ever felt in my entire life as the invisible fists repeatedly slammed down onto my body and the steel-toed boots of my attacker cracked my skull in multiple places._

_No longer able to even gurgle a sound out I heard a faint whispering, "Eren... reach for me... I'll save you, trust me. Reach towards my voice."_

_My blood gurgled in my throat as I tried to speak almost inaudible, "i... n't.. fin..." I began coughing blood. "...re." I felt my blood slowly running cold, wanting to give up desperately but continuing to fight against the eternal rest looming overhead. I couldn't give up yet, I had to find the voice. I'm not done yet._

_With those thoughts in my mind, the door began to grow larger and larger, the lock disengaged and the door toppled over like a domino. A figure was quickly approaching as the light got brighter. I reached my hand out trying to grasp at the being. Once the fingers grazed mine, I saw a bright flash of white light and the face of the one and only, Levi Ackerman._

I shot up straight in bed, my chest heaving and tears rolling down my cheeks at the remnants of the memories of my dream. Strong hands grabbed me, pulling me close as the deep voice rang through my ears, "Eren, you're okay. Calm down and breathe slow for me." Levi continued to whisper sweet nothings in my ear as he held onto me. He must have lulled me back to sleep because the next thing I knew everything was quiet and sunlight was flooding into his bedroom.

"Levi?" No answer. Hmm. "LEVI?!" Hearing a loud crash I jumped out of bed, my legs finally working properly for me again. 

I ran towards the sound that came from the kitchen and I heard a lot of cursing, "Shit! Son of a fucking bitch, mother fucker, ow! Damn it! Fuck!"

"Levi? Are you alright?" I stepped inside the kitchen and saw Levi, standing on a stepping stool with one knee planted on the counter. There was fallen dishes all around him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I didn't want to wake you up once you fell back asleep but I was trying to cook breakfast and couldn't reach what I needed. It all fell on me, a few even hit my fucking head." He grumbled the last part as he rubbed his head and climbed off of the counter. I helped him pick up everything and put it all back in the cabinet. "Can you grab the tea pot from the top shelf. Of everything that fell, that's what didn't fall and what I needed." I chuckled to myself as I grabbed the teapot down for him. Levi thanked me and went back to cooking breakfast after kissing me quickly. I went back upstairs and got dressed. 

I decided to do a bit of cleaning while I waited on breakfast. Once Levi's bedroom, bathroom and office was tidied up, I went downstairs to find that breakfast had just finished. We sat at the table and ate happily. Levi had got me started drinking hot tea a while back ago and I couldn't get enough of it. I sat quietly,  
thinking back on my dream, still a little unsettled by it. "Levi?"

He looked up at me, "What's the matter Eren?"

"My dream last night. I can't... shake the feeling I had in it. I'm honestly terrified."

"I can only imagine what it was about but would you like to tell me? My mother always said that if you have a bad dream, you can tell someone what it was and it won't come back because you got the thoughts out of you head." He gave me a smile that made my heart sing. I proceeded to tell him every little detail about my dream. I had to stop multiple times to catch my breath. At some point I began to cry while retelling the horrors of my dream. I started to shake and couldn't take it anymore. I got up from my seat and went to Levi, sitting on his lap, hugging him tightly. He wrapped his arms around me and rubbed my back until I stopped crying.

"Eren. Look at me. From now own, when you have nightmares, I want you to scream my name in your dreams no matter what. I will always come for you. Dream world or real world, no matter what." I nodded and kissed him sweetly on the lips.

"Do you have to work today?"

"Unfortunately, I do. Why don't you call Mikasa and Armin and the three of you go have that shopping day." He reached in his pocket and pulled out his wallet. "Here Eren take my card and get you something."

"No Levi! I can't take your card!"

"Oh yes you can! Because I need you to get something for me any way. I need you to go into Kay Jeweler and give them this order slip It's for my family ring and pay for it. Its very important that you do this for me. I have to have that ring. When you get done with that, I want you to get something for yourself. Please."

"Levi, I have my own money I can get my own things! I will do your ring run for you but I don't want to spend your money!"

"Fine, but please be careful today. I don't want you getting hurt while you're out."

"I promise, Superman." I smiled happily at him as he kissed my lips.

Once Levi had left for work, I finished the daily cleaning duties while I waited on Mikasa and Armin. Right around eleven o'clock Armin pulled up in his black BMW M2 with Mikasa already in the back seat. Mikasa got out and met me at the door. "Good morning Eren." She smiled sweetly at me.

"Good morning Kasa. I'll be right back, I have to set the alarm system." I felt the chilly air from outside so I ran upstairs and put on one of Levi's hoodies, set the alarm and was out the door with Mikasa by my side. 

Once in the car, I felt like a suspect on Law and Order while Mikasa and Armin shot nonstop questions about the other day my way. Armin shot the simplest question that didn't require detail, "Why couldn't you come with us the other day?" 

I blushed and looked out of the window to avoid eye contact, "I couldn't walk." 

Armin turned about red as a beet while Mikasa began choking on her coffee. Mikasa was the first to speak, "Oh okay, Armin let me explain to you because I know how innocent your sweet little brain is. Ahem, Eren couldn't come with us because he was to busy cumming with captain Levi." This time I turned red as a beet while Armin looked like his soul had left his body. 

Once Mikasa got done teasing Armin, he looked at me from the corner of his eye and smiled. "I'm happy for you and captain Levi, Eren. You both need someone in your lives to hold you together and who better than each other."

I smiled at him and thanked him for the honesty.

"You know Eren, I'm happy for you two as well. Captain has been way happier with you around, and I thought we would never see that. He has been a lot more careful lately with the 'business' too. Kenny is our first priority but when it comes to him it's like walking on egg shells. It's like some James Bond level shit."

The car fell silent as I thought of how to respond to Mikasa. An eternity later I found my words, "You know, I'm glad that everyone is being so careful. I don't want anyone getting hurt because of me. Levi has helped me so much that I couldn't imagine ever losing him. I don't know what I'd do. Probably go off the deep end at the very least." 

Once again silent, I thought of something that excited me. "Mikasa, Armin, will you two teach me how to fight better?!" 

Mikasa simply said yes while Armin was a bit more hesitant, "Mikasa, you don't think the Captain would mind do you?"

"Of course he won't mind. What if something happened and Eren didn't have any of us to protect him? He would have to defend himself and if that happens then he needs to be able to do it efficiently." Mikasa paused for a moment to think, "I'll call Annie to help too. She is a MMA Champion after all." Armin and I both nodded in agreement. 

Annie met us at the mall. I had never met her in person and the only thing I knew about her was the whole MMA thing. She walked with an intimidating demeanor, glaring her blue eyes at anyone that dared to look her way. She tucked a strand of her blonde hair behind one ear when she saw Mikasa moving her direction. Armin and I stood in amazement at the scene in front of us. Mikasa showing affection to anyone was almost creepy and I had never met Annie but from what I've seen of her, she isn't one to be all rainbows and cupcakes with anyone. These two women had the ability to strike fear in my heart. Yet here they are hugging and coming our way holding hands.

We went about our business of shopping and I made sure to stop at Kay Jeweler to drop off the slip Levi gave me. The lady behind the counter said to let Levi know that the ring would be ready by the end of the week but he would have to come pick it up personally because of its value. I gave her a sweet smile, nodded and left. 

When I got out of the jewelry shop, Armin was standing outside with a fancy black gift bag in his hands. "Here Eren, the three of us picked this out for you and chipped in to get it. No peeking though. You cant open it until you get home." He went to hand it to me but quickly pulled it back to him. "You know what, I don't trust you not to peek, I'll just hold on to it until we get you home." We both chuckled at his ability to know that I was indeed going to try to peek in that bag.

I saw something in the window of a small shop that grabbed my attention so I went inside with Armin while Annie and Mikasa went to another store. My phone started ringing and startled me. I fished it from my pocket and looked at the screen. It was Levi. He never calls at this time of day.

"Levi?"

"Eren, thank God. Please tell me you're not at home." His voice seemed worried.

"No, I'm with Mikasa and Armin still."

"Good. Put one of them on the phone."

I passed the phone to Armin who looked at me confused, "Hello?" Armin was silent for a while, listening intently, his face changing expressions from confused to worried and then full on panic mode. "Yes Sir." Another brief pause. "Yes. We'll be there." 

He handed the phone back to me. "What's going on?"

"I'm going to let Armin fill you in on whats going on. Just don't leave Armin or Mikasa's side. I've got to keep you safe. I'll see you soon."

"Okay Levi."

"Oh and Eren... I love you."

"I-I love you too."

Levi hung the phone up first and I shoved my phone in my pocket. "Armin what the hell happened?"


	13. When the Going Gets Tough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Eren's POV~

Armin kept quiet for a few minutes deciding on how to answer my question, "Well, Levi was alerted that something happened at the house. He hasn't been told what yet which is odd so he is sending a crew to check it out. Mikasa and I are to keep you with us and not take our eyes off of you no matter what. Levi is going to meet us somewhere private to pick you up. We need to get Annie and Mikasa so we can leave right now." 

I nodded although I was confused. What could have happened at home? I followed Armin out of the store and met up with Mikasa and Annie. Armin filled them in and Mikasa looked like she was about to explode. Annie was still knew to the whole 'business' so she didn't quite understand the severity of a breach in security at my and Levi's home but was concerned nonetheless. We drove for what felt like hours, my back was getting stiff and my legs were starting to hurt by the time we pulled up to a cute looking house. Mikasa carefully went inside with Annie to check out our surroundings. They looked like they were in C.I.A. mode all they needed was black suits.

"Armin please tell me that we are not breaking and entering into some innocent persons' house."

"Eren we are not breaking into an innocent persons' house. This is one of Levi's houses that he uses as a safe haven." 

We heard Annie's voice ring out, "Everything is clear!"

Armin smiled at me and got out. "This is my favorite of all of his houses, it's stunning. I know that you'll love it!" He came around and grabbed some of the bags that I couldn't carry and led me inside. At first I didn't quite understand why Armin loved this house so much. It was a regular looking house on the inside and the outside. Armin led me to Levi's bedroom and we sat everything down. We went back downstairs and found Mikasa and Annie on the back porch sitting... That's when I noticed it... the... ocean. The waves were gently lapping along the sandy shore. The afternoon sun shining, glistening across the green-blue water. It was in that moment that I felt truly at peace for once, taking in the scenery before me. My phone began ringing once again, jolting me from my mezmerised state. 

"Levi, is everything okay?"

"No Eren but it will be. I'd rather tell you all what happened in person. There is also some things things I need to talk to the crew about. I'll be there in about an hour, don't go outside alone, I love you."

"okay, I love you too." The phone went dead and Mikasa and Armin were looking at me like I was some kind of creature from the netherworld or something.

"What? Is there something on my face?"

Mikasa was the one to respond, "No, we've never heard the captain carry on a conversation with anyone with out using at least a cuss word. Or even sarcasm... He even said he loves you. That's intense. I've known Levi since I was a kid and I've never heard that word pass his lips before."

Her words made me feel happy. "I'm glad Levi cares about me so much then. Because I care for him just as much and I'm so lucky to have him in my life. I've lived with him for almost 5 months now and I've never felt so loved and at peace before, even when my parents were alive. I love Levi so unbelievably much that I miss him every single moment that we're apart."

Annie smiled at me and grabbed Mikasa's hand. "Well Eren, we have about an hour or so before the Captain gets here, want me to teach you some moves still?"

"Yes!"

Annie and I went off the porch, down onto the sand. "Okay Eren, first things first. Stance." 

I mimicked her every move. I was a decent fighter back in the day but it never hurts to learn new things, especially when you know you'll be needing to defend yourself. Annie and I sparred for what seemed like forever, we were both sweaty and covered in sand from the multiple throws to the ground we were taking from each other. 

Once the round was over I heard Mikasa shout down to us, "That's enough for tonight! Come on in! Food is ready!" We paused to look at each other, then took off running for the porch, I was absolutely starving after all of that. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw him. Levi was standing there, I never even noticed that he got here already, he must have been watching us because he had a smile on his face with an eyebrow raised at me. 

"So Eren, you're a boxer/MMA fighter now?"

"No, I could already fight a good bit. I got bullied a lot as a kid all the way through my teen years. Kids are cruel to each other so I decided to defend myself and beat their asses back; I refused to take anybody's bullshit. Annie was just teaching me some take down moves for incase these 'bad ass knuckles' don't take 'em down." I laughed a bit at my end statement and so did Levi. He opened his arms to me and I took off running again, jumping into his arms, and smashing my lips against his. "So what happened at the house?"

Levi's expression turned more serious, "Someone broke in and tried to crack my safe in the office. The alarm triggered and spooked which ever asshole did it and they set my office on fire to get rid of evidence before they took off. Jean managed to track them down and found them based off of just camera footage. Don't freak out but I ordered Hanji to make sure the fire spread to the whole house before the police could arrive. I can't chance the police finding anything connected to the underground in my possession."

"Oh God Levi, what about all of our stuff that was there? Are the people connected to Kenny?"

"I'm not for sure but horseface, Hanji and Ymir are figuring that out right now. Hanji should be here soon with the message. I told her to personally deliver the news rather than over the phone because we can never be sure if anyone is tapping the lines." Levi paused for a moment then said, "We can get new things. I don't want you to worry about it though. So why don't we go inside and eat dinner, then you can show me what all you got today while you were out."

I smiled at him and nodded. When we stepped inside Armin was silently eating and Mikasa and Annie were chatting about this and that while they ate. I sat beside Armin and Levi sat next to me, our plates already smothered in food and sitting on the table. I began chomping in on my pizza. I looked over at Levi and noticed he had pineapple on his pizza and gave him a look of disgust.

"Levi, I can't believe you eat pineapple on your pizza!" I made a gagging sound.

Levi glanced at me and raised an eyebrow at me. "Pineapple on pizza is like eating ass Eren. It's not for everyone but the people that do enjoy it are a little more sophisticated." He kept a straight face the whole time. I looked at him slightly embarrassed and blushing. Armin, Mikasa and Annie all slightly choked on their food. 

Annie started laughing quietly at the remark, "Very true Levi." She raised her slice of pizza off her plate, showing off the pineapple cooked into hers as well. This time Mikasa was the one to blush. 

Armin laughed at Mikasa's embarrassment making her glare at him and say, "Watch it eagle boy." Armin immediately quieted down and looked at his pizza, continuing to eat.

After dinner I washed the plates and put them away. Everyone else was sitting in the living room chatting while watching TV. Suddenly I felt Levi's familiar arms wrap around me and he whispered, "Come on Eren." He took my hand and led me through the living room and up the stairs. Once we were in his bedroom he sat on the chair in the corner that was placed in front of a desk and huffed out a deep breath of frustration that he must have been holding in since he got here. He rubbed his face with his hands and then grabbed me, pulling me down into his lap. 

"Show me what all you bought today."

I smiled at him and grabbed all of my bags, including the one that Armin gave me. I showed Levi what all I got. Shirts, pants, boxers, a new pair of converse and a new beanie that I couldn't resist getting. I grabbed the little black bag and pulled out the contents. I didn't quite understand what it was exactly until I held it up. I immediately blushed and dropped it back in the bag.

"You're definitely wearing that for me."

"Levi! That's embarrassing!" 

"Come on Eren, you know that would be sexy as fuck on you."

I blushed even deeper and got up. I stuck my head out of the door and screamed out, "Fuck every single one of you assholes! I can't believe you bought me this!" I heard laughter coming from downstairs and slammed the door shut.

"Come on princess, put it on for me." Levi gave me a look that sent shivers down my spine.

"Fine." I huffed. I went to the bathroom and stripped down, deciding to take a shower first since i still had sand in my hair. I washed quickly and got out. Once dried off I slid on the see through pink panties and pulled the matching pink and white lace dress on then placed the silver tiara on my head. I looked at myself in the mirror. Damn, I do look pretty good in this. I adjusted the dress that was basically invisible and stepped out into the bedroom. Levi looked like he was going to have a heart attack which gave me more confidence. I swayed my hips side to side as I walked over to him and straddled his lap.

"Well aren't you the fairest maiden in all the lands." Levi smirked at me devilishly and leaded in, kissing my neck gently.

I sighed peacefully as his lips sent chills down my spine. I arched my back and let out a soft moan as his tongue traveled from my collarbone up my neck and stopped at my jaw. Levi stood up with me, legs wrapped around his waist. He kissed me roughly as I felt the bulge in his pants pressing against my barely covered one. I quickly grabbed the hem of his shirt and tugged it up and off of him. Levi sat down on the edge of the bed and I stood up off of him. I gave him an innocent smile as I unbuttoned his pants. He helped me slide them off along with his boxers. He grabbed me by the wrists and tugged me onto the bed. I landed on my back and Levi crawled on top of me.

"Get on your hands and knees for me princess." He practically purred into my ear. The tone of his voice making me harder than before.

"Yes Sir." I quickly flipped over onto my hands and knees, back already arched and ass pushed outward. My legs were spread wide apart in anticipation for what was to come.

Levi's voice rang through my ears as he groaned, "God damn, princess. You are so fucking sexy, it should be a crime." His words filling me with pride for being able to effect him like this and sending that familiar tingle straight down to my already throbbing member. I could feel Levi's chilled fingers run up my thighs and rest on my ass cheeks. "Now be a good little Princess and be still for me, okay?"

I nodded frantically, desperate for him to touch me already. Before I could realize what had happened, my panties were pulled down to my knees and I felt Levi's tongue lapping at my entrance. I let out a series of wanton moans as he flicked his tongue around my hole. I shuddered with pleasure and groaned loudly when I felt his finger slip in. He continued to lap at my hole as he slid his finger in and out slowly. This man was a fucking sex God or something. 

Another finger or two was pushed in along with the first. Levi's fingers brushed against something inside me that made me let out a small scream. He continued to brush against that spot, turning me into a drooling, moaning mess. "Le-Levi. I need to c-cum." 

"Not yet Princess." His voice came out as a raspy groan. He pulled his fingers out of me and I felt his hard dick press against me. I pushed my ass back making him slip inside me. I was dripping with precome and needy as he pushed in as far as he could go. "Eager I see." He chuckled. He pulled back and snapped his hips forward roughly.

I moaned loudly as he repeated this movement, rougher each time. "Ahh, Levi!" I continuously moaned his name, trying to stay still but it was so hard. Levi slammed into me harder and harder as his pace quickened, hips snapping back and forth at an inhuman speed, my moans turning into screams of pleasure. One hand gripped my hip and the other trailing up my spine, then gripping into my messy hair. 

He pulled my hair hard enough to pull my head back. "Let me hear those moans Eren. Don't try to hide them." I obeyed him as my moans filled the room. I moaned his name loudly. He smacked my ass with his other hand roughly and gripped the flesh. I heard squelching noises and him groaning as he pounded into me unforgivingly. I screamed loudly as I came. It happened so fast that I lost my breath, a silent scream trying to escape my lungs.

Levi pulled out of me and laid on his back pulling me on top of him. "Ride me Princess." 

"What if i'm not good at it?" I asked, unsure of myself.

"You'll be amazing, I'm sure." Levi guided his throbbing cock to my hole and I sank down on him. I moaned as I watched him. His eyes rolled back as he groaned with a look of absolute ecstasy on his face. I began to bounce up and down on him experimentally and I had to admit, it felt beyond amazing. My cock instantly springing back to life with the new found pleasure. His hands found their way to my hips and he gripped onto me roughly. 

I grinded my hips down on him with each bounce. Levi's face said it all. He was so beyond wrecked as he gripped my hips. His eyes were hooded and dark, filled with lust, his mouth was slightly open as he moaned out my name, a thin layer of sweat forming over his body. I felt myself getting close again. I loved being on top of him, getting to look at him like this. He suddenly bucked his hips up into me, making me scream his name louder than before. He wrapped a pale hand around my dick and started jerking me off as he continued to buck up into me. I felt so full from how deep he was inside of me. I bounced on him faster and slammed down on him harder than before and I felt when he came, he moaned my name loudly and his load shooting deep inside of me, making me scream his name and cum too. I sat perfectly still on him for a few moments to catch my breath then flopped down on the bed beside him.

"Are you okay to take another shower Eren?"

I nodded, too breathless to speak just yet. He got out of bed and I followed behind him, walking awkwardly as I felt his cum leak out of me and run down my leg. Levi turned on the shower and we both stepped in. Once we both began washing ourselves I noticed Levi getting hard again, "Levi, you're hard again. I can take care of that for you." He raised an eyebrow at me as I dropped onto my knees and wasted no time shoving him deep into my mouth, eagerly sucking him off.

"A-ah," His breathing rapid and deep, "I can't help that you are so sexy." He rested his back against the wall and looked down in my eyes as I deepthroated him. He grabbed a handful of my hair and tugged gently on my wet locks. He was turning me on again, I felt myself getting hard all over again and reached down to give myself attention as well. Before Levi could cum, he pulled me up on my feet and pushed me against the wall, attacking my neck with open mouth kisses. He slid his hands down my thighs and lifted me up, slipping himself inside my still stretched hole. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he bounced me up and down. I moaned and whimpered helplessly as he pounded into me, giving me so much pleasure that I couldn't see straight anymore. His teeth grazed the skin of my neck as he nipped and nibbled all over me, surely leaving hickeys in each spot his lips touched. He pressed my back against the shower wall again and began slamming into me. Losing myself in ecstacy, my head lolled to the side and my eyes rolled back in my head, drooling and moaning, the only word I could form was his name. 

Levi looked so amazing, the water pouring down from the shower head, running through his hair, making it stick to his face. The water ran down his shoulders and chest, making his skin glisten. "Fuck Eren. I'm about to come." 

I managed to form words, "M-me too, Levi."

Levi kissed me so sweetly compared to how he was thrusting into me. It sent me over the edge when he slipped his tongue into my mouth, exploring around and playing with my own tongue. We came together and moaned, breaking the sloppy but sweet kiss. 

Both of our chests were heaving as he sat me down on my feet. My legs feeling much more wobbly and unsteady than before. We both washed again and I waited in the bathroom for Levi to change the cum stained sheets of his bed. He returned and swept me off of my feet and laid me in the bed. He climbed in beside me and laid down. I nudged closer to him and laid my head on his chest. Levi whispered sweet words in my ear and occasionally kissed the top of my head, running his fingers through my still damp hair. We both dozed off, perfectly content.

~~~

When I woke up still wrapped in Levi's arms I realized just how safe I really was. I gazed up at his sleeping face, he looked so peaceful. I tried to wiggle loose from his grip but couldn't break free. I kissed the tip of his nose, which caused him to stir slightly. I ran my hand down his bare chest and he peeked one eye open at me, "What do you think you're doing Eren Jeager?"

"Um, waking you up." Levi grinned at me and wrapped me in a hug, rolling on his side in the process.

"What do you want to do today love?" He mumbled, voice still laced with sleep.

"Can we see the ocean and hang out on the beach?" I asked enthusiastically.

Levi smiled at me and nodded his head, "But first we need to eat some breakfast. I'm starving."

I agreed with him, "Yeah, last night sure worked up an appetite." I leaned in and kissed Levi right on the lips, which he returned gratefully.

I swung my feet over the edge of the bed and stood up, stretching. "My fucking back is killing me Levi."

Levi chuckled, "You instigated the last round in the shower. Sucking my dick then playing with yourself. How could I resist such a delicious sight." I blushed and rolled my eyes at him playfully. I went about my morning routine more slowly than usual but still managed. By the time I was finally getting dressed, Levi was already ready . He came over to me and helped me stand up. We both dressed in swim trunks and a tank top since we would be spending the day on the beach. 

Once downstairs I awkwardly sat down on the hard, wooden kitchen chair. Armin had just finished cooking when he noticed our presence. His face immediately turned red as a beet. Mikasa and Annie came in from the back deck and found seats as well. Levi noticed how uncomfortable I was sitting in the wooden chair and stood up, grabbed a pillow off of the couch and slid it behind me. I pulled the pillow under me a bit and leaned back on the fluffy pillow, involuntarily sighing in relief. Annie and Mikasa glanced at each other and Armin smiled at us. Levi stood and brought the plates to the table and we all sat quietly eating, in awkward silence. 

Annie was the first to speak, "Fuck this awkward silence shit. I'm just going to say what we're all thinking." She paused for a moment. "Eren, you are loud. We could hear you all night. Levi. Good job." 

I blushed a deep shade of crimson and Levi slightly choked on his bacon, coughing to regain his composure. "Excuse me?" he managed to choke out his words.

Annie smiled and said, "I said good job. Apparently you're some kind of kinky sex God or something because Eren can barely walk today."

This time I spoke up, "You should have seen me the first time we had sex. I couldn't walk at all for a whole day."

Mikasa choked this time and had a slight nose bleed, "Jesus Christ Eren!"

I shamelessly retorted, "What? I'm getting better at taking that massive thing." I looked at Levi who looked like his soul had completely left his body and I laughed a little bit. Annie and Mikasa were both shocked that I had the guts to say that out loud while Armin looked horrified by the conversation of sex during breakfast. 

Levi cleared his throat and looked at me sweetly with a mischievous smile on his face, "Well, I'll be waiting for you on the back deck... Princess." He gave me a wink and I instantly went quiet while the others, including Armin started chuckling at me. They knew I wore it. Damn it. I guess I deserve it for calling his dick massive in front of his crew. I noticed Mikasa on the phone laughing and I heard a hysteric noise coming from the speaker. At this point, Mikasa is all but wheezing and Annie is trying to calm her down.

Armin spoke, sounding worried, "M-mikasa, You told Hanji. Didn't you."

Mikasa passed her phone to Armin and he put it to his ear to listen. Hanji started squealing and Armin put the phone on speaker. Hanji's voice rang out, "She didn't just tell me! she pocket dialed me by accident and I heard the whole conversation before she even realized it!" The next thing I know they shout, "Oh by the way Princess, I'll be over there today to talk to Mr. Massive. Let him know! Bye!" and the next thing I know, they hang up the phone. 

Levi pops his head inside and grumbles, "That was Shitty Glasses's voice. Oh God." 

I stood from my seat and walked somewhat wobbly to Levi who grabbed my hand to steady me. "Aren't you a gentleman Superman. Screw me so hard it throws my back out... Again... then help me around the house."

He looked over at the three still sitting then at me. His voice was loud and clear, "It isn't the first and it surely won't be the last either Princess."

I swat his arm and mumble, "I'd rather be called brat than Princess."

"What was that Princess Brat?" I rolled my eyes and dragged him out on the porch then down onto the sand. 

We spent the rest of the morning and most of the afternoon enjoying the beach. Levi helped me build a sand castle and we played in the waves for a while while Annie and Mikasa sunbathed on the shore and Armin relaxed under a beach umbrella reading a book. 

Out of the blue, a shrill scream came from inside, "I'm here bitches!" The five of us quickly looked at the back porch and Hanji came running out. "Levi! I have the information you needed! All of you come inside, NOW!" We all followed Hanji's instruction and sat around the table waiting for Hanji to speak.

"Hanji. You're wasting my time. Come on out with it." Levi's voice sounded irritated. 

Hanji's eyes flickered between all of us nervously. "Well, it's more serious than we expected. I'd rather tell only you certain parts of it Levi."

"Hanji. spill it all. There is no need for secrets." 

Hanji looked very unsure but sighed in defeat. "Well the guy that broke in was definitely one of Kenny's guys but he wasn't a normal lackey. Kenny forced him into it. Kenny kidnapped his pregnant daughter and told him if he was unsuccessful then his daughter would die along with him." Hanji paused. I understood why she didn't want to share everything with all of us. I tensed up expecting the worst now. "He was obviously unsuccessful. He was trying to get all of the information he could about our new serum... and... trying to find out if you... have Eren." Hanji looked down and away from us. Levi stood up, his chair slamming to the floor. He left the room while the rest of us stayed put. 

"Eren, I need to speak to you alone." Hanji's tone remained serious. I stood up slowly and followed her outside. They shut the door behind us. "Listen carefully Eren. I want to give you a choice here. Hear me out and don't interrupt me." They sighed and looked down at their hands that were clasped together. "I know that Levi will protect you with his life; hopefully it won't come to that. I still have one dose of the serum left and I want you to have it. If you agree to take it, the effects won't hit immediately but it will leave you permanently affected. You wouldn't be able to die regardless of injury. Well except for decapitation or a fatal blow to the heart, as I've explained before. You would be able to defend yourself better, and have almost superhuman abilities such as higher speed, greater strength. You'd be basically untouchable to your enemies." 

I stood quietly, thinking about their offer. I looked in at Annie, knowing she was one of the test subjects as well. "C-can I think about it first?" Hanji nodded and stayed put as I went inside. I walked over to Annie and asked her to come with me. Levi was still out of sight, probably seething with anger.

Once Annie and I were out of ear shot she began talking before I could, "I would accept their offer Eren... I know you're probably worried about the side effects, but there is little to none. The worst side effect to happen to any of us was that we all slept for 30 hours straight once the shot was given to us. oh, and it hurt like a mother fucker for a little bit, but the pain didn't last long at all. None of us have freaked out or anything. You would benefit from it. You won't change in anyway other than the obvious. You're physique, height, muscle mass, memories, mind, attitude, feelings and whatever else you can think of will be the same. I know you're unsure of how Levi will feel about it. Talk to him and see how he feels. If you go through with it either way just remember to not be reckless and still take care of yourself. Don't do stupid shit and you'll be alright." I smiled at her and thanked her.

She had completely convinced me to go through with it. I wanted to ask Levi still but I want this. I found him sitting at the bar in the kitchen with a glass in one hand and the other holding his head up. He looked so worried. "Levi. I want to ask you something."

He turned his head in my direction and motioned next to the chair beside him. "Go ahead Eren."

I sat beside him and began, "Well, Hanji offered the last serum to me. I spoke to Annie about it and I'm convinced that it is a good idea just incase something bad does happen. I'll be able to defend myself better." Levi glanced at me with a stoic expression and looked away.

"Eren... I know that you want this and I don't want to deny you anything but you do understand the significance of this I hope. You'll be asleep and defenceless for a minimum of 30 hours. The actual serum doesn't take effect for at least a week. I'll be by your side and protect you regardless of the abilities that you aquire."

I smiled at him and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I know Levi. I want this so that I can defend myself if the need arises and I can be useful too."

This time, deja vu struck as he said, "Eren, I want to make a deal with you."

"The last time you said that, I ended up living with you. It can't be anything bad."

"You can take the serum... but you are not to tell anyone. You can't show off the abilities you get. If something ever happens and I'm not there to defend you, I want you to hide it unless it is your last line of defense. Don't take any shit from anybody but don't tap into that unless there is no other option. Can you agree to that?"

His reasoning was solid. "I promise Superman. You can count on me." I smiled at him and kissed him gently.

He returned the kiss and said, "Well let's do this. The sooner you're awake, the better." I nodded in agreement and we both went to find Hanji.

~~~

I was lying in our bed waiting for Hanji to finish prepping, Levi by my side, holding my hand. I had to admit, I was afraid. Needles frightened me a good bit but Levi promised that he wouldn't leave me alone. 

"Okay guys, I'm ready." Hanji's voice echoed through the otherwise quiet room. Levi looked so worried and I was beyond nervous. Hanji came to my other side and asked me, "Are you ready Princess?" She was trying to be humorous to keep the tension at bay. 

I nodded and turned my head to look at Levi and whispered, "I love you Levi. See you in 30 hours."

He smiled at me sweetly, "Yes you will Eren. I love you too."

I gripped his hand tighter as I felt the needle break the skin of my neck. I hissed in pain as the liquid seeped into my vein. It felt like fire. I couldn't control myself I screamed from the pain shooting through my whole body now. I let go of Levi's hand so that I could hold my head. I was sure that it was going to explode. I thrashed around the bed, the light around me was slowly fading to darkness. I caught a glimpse of Levi, his eyes closed and head turned slightly away. It was like he didn't want to see me like this, in pain. He looked back at me when I stilled and stopped screaming. My eyes fluttering opened and closed. I saw him smile sadly at me and felt his hand on mine as the last of the light faded to black. I was absolutely surrounded by nothingness, how am I supposed to wake up from this?


	14. The Tough Get Tougher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi's POV~

Eren was still asleep. I expected this though. It was the same for each one of the subjects. It had been precisely 29 hours and 3 minutes since he fell asleep. It felt like an eternity already. I was ready to see his beautiful green eyes. I laid beside him tracing the scar on the side of his face. He always hid it thinking it was ugly but it was beautiful in my eyes, a battle scar, and I had plenty enough of those for the both of us.

I was filled with anxiety waiting on him to wake up, much like the first time we met. I hadn't left him other than to shower and eat. I had sent Hanji back to the office to pick up my work and instructed them to do whatever needed to be done in my absence. Eren was my priority for now, until he is awake I refuse to leave him. Sighing, I get up and go downstairs to eat. Armin was still here. I had instructed Mikasa and Annie to leave, giving them a mission to do. Hanji had called me shortly after their return to notify me that the man that had broken into my house had killed himself in fear of Kenny. Mikasa and Annie were to meet up with Jean to try to pinpoint Kenny's hideout.

"Is he still asleep Levi?" Armin's voice echoed through the quiet space.

"Yes. He should be waking up in the next hour or so." I had been counting down every minute. 43 minutes left until he should be waking up, to be exact. I sat at the table, drinking a cup of tea that had already been prepared.

"Levi, can I ask you something?"

"Of course." I leaned back in my chair waiting for him to speak.

"Why are you so hell bent on finding Kenny and killing him? Why don't you just take Eren and leave?" Armin looked at his feet as he asked me a question that nobody else had the guts to.

"I can't just take him and run Armin. You need to realize that you guys are my family, I won't abandon my family no matter the circumstances. I have to kill Kenny because he is out of control. Think about it like this. Here's a scenario for you. I take Eren and leave, let's see, to France perhaps. Kenny catches wind that we skipped town. He comes after every single one of you as payback. He tortures all of you and sends me the message with, I don't know, missing limbs, ears, etcetera. What do you think I would do Armin?"

"I don't know sir."

"I would have to come back here and kill him, with much more vengeance. I would rip him apart, limb for limb, for each and every one of you that he kills. No, it wouldn't bring you back and I'd still be pissed but at least ripping him apart would satisfy the bloodlust. You know Armin, the man may only be my uncle but he was more along the lines of a father figure while I was growing up. We are more alike than I'd like to admit. The difference between the two of us is that I picked more right choices than him. We are all human and prone to bad decisions but those bad decisions can either make you or break you. Of all of the bad decisions that I have made, I finally made the right one and I refuse to run or back down this time. I won't give up, on Eren or any one of you; that's what being a family means to me." I sighed in frustration at just the thought of what Kenny would do if I backed down now.

Armin was at a loss for words, staring at me. 

"I've got chocolate chip waffles to make." I sighed, walking into the kitchen.

Armin followed me, "Why chocolate chip waffles? I thought you weren't a fan of many sweets?"

I closed my eyes laughing to myself, "It's Eren's favorite food. I'm sure he's going to be hungry when he wakes up." I paused as I grabbed an apron, "Don't tell anyone you saw me wearing this."

Armin looked like he was going to explode with laughter, "Apron? What apron?"

Rolling my eyes at his sarcasm I got my what I needed for cooking. Once I got the batter ready I started looking for the chocolate chips. 

"Fucking shit." I grumbled. "Armin pass me that chair." Armin silently pushed the chair over to me.

As I stood in the seat of the chair Armin completely lost his shit and started laughing, "I'm sorry captain! I've never seen you stand in a chair to reach a cabinet!" He started wiping tears of laughter off of his face. 

"Armin. Shut up." I cut my eyes at him. "Eren usually grabs things off of the shelves for me."

Armin quieted down but still couldn't stop laughing. "Are you fucking stoned or something Arlert?"

"No, I'm fine. I'm going nuts just sitting here."

"Then go find something to clean." I simply stated. Armin quickly left the room, grabbing a broom and dust pan on the way out.

Taking my time on Eren's waffles I made the ultimate creation. A triple decker chocolate chip waffle stack with whipped cream in between each, topped with maple syrup and chocolate syrup with more whipped cream and a strawberry on top. I tried to Chef Ramsay it to perfection which I think was spot on. I looked at my watch, three minutes left before he wakes up. I place the food on a tray with a glass of milk and silverware. I carried the tray up the stairs and sat the tray beside the bed. I climbed up beside Eren and pulled him into my arms and waited. 

3...2...1...

Slowly but surely, Eren started to move around sleepily. "mmgghhnnn... Levi... Why do I smell chocolate chip waffles?"

Of course his first words to me would be those. "I made you chocolate chip waffles." 

He sat up and kissed me sweetly as I passed the tray over to him. He looked at the waffle mountain with awe. "Holy shit Levi. This is amazing." He began scarfing it down.

"Slow down brat, you're gonna choke on it and I don't want to have to do the heimlich maneuver on you." He paused and swallowed the oversized bite with an audible gulp. "You are so gross when you eat. Like a damned savage." 

He looked at his waffles and then at me, a hint of mischief glinting in his eyes. He scoops all of the whipped cream from on top of the tower of waffles and shoved it in his mouth, locking eyes with me in defiance. I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him to my face, planting my lips on his firmly. I licked his bottom lip and slipped my tongue in his mouth, taking some of the whipped cream from him, swallowing it. He blushed a furious shade of red and began eating his waffles with more class this time while looking hot and bothered.

"Eren, I'm going to need you to start coming with me to the office so that Hanji can keep track of your progress then when she is done each day you can help me out with some cleaning in my office until it's time to leave." I stated matter-of-factly. 

Once he finished eating he got out of bed, needing a shower. While he was busy in the bathroom I decided to change the sheets. As I went to the hamper I heard faint noises coming from behind the bathroom door. I peeked through the crack of the door, curious. I gulped hard when I saw him. Eren had his back against the shower wall with his head tilted back and his eyes closed. My eyes slowly dragged down his body from his head to his feet. 

I cracked open the door, "Is everything okay Eren?" 

His words sounded slurred, "Feels so good Levi."

"What feels so good?" I stepped inside the room to see what was going on.

Eren was standing there letting the hot water hit his skin and he seemed to be moaning from the sensation.

"Eren get out of the shower."

"But Levi. It's so good." He glanced my way, chest heaving like he was going to cum.

I quickly went to him and pulled him out of the water, instantly breaking the trance he was in. "Eren you can't take long showers right now for two reasons." I wrapped him in a towel and led him from the bathroom. "One, your skin is hypersensitive to stuff like that for now and two, you'll make my heart stop looking at you when you're like that."

While getting dressed he asked, "Why is my skin hypersensitive though?"

"Well, the serum changed some of your insides in slight ways like some of your DNA, and it's still in the process of changing things. For example, your skin being hypersensitive right now, Once the serum has completely taken affect, your skin will go back to normal. It won't look any different but it will be more difficult to get cut. Annie can harden her skin at will to protect herself. Each of you that have used the serum has a different ability from the others but all have the same side effects until the change is complete." I tried to explain it to him without any confusion.

Eren sat there quietly thinking about the new information while deciding what to say, "So what is my ability supposed to be?"

"We won't know until your body has fully accepted the serum, it will usually be something relative to you personally since it will be a part of your DNA. Like I said previously, Annie can harden her skin, that's from all of the years of MMA fighting. You'll meet all of the others if you haven't already. There is Ymir, her ability is a bit complicated, we've decided to call it berserk; her mind slips and gives way to animalistic aggression, she is like the trump card when nothing else works, she grew up in the gutters of the city, her nickname in the underground was simply Street Rat, her background is mostly a mystery, all that we know certainly is that she has a wife that goes by the name Krista although that is not her actual name. Reiner and Bertholdt are complete mysteries but the were actual random test subjects that Hanji found while product testing. Reiners' body forms almost iron like armor out of his skin that is impenetrable while still allowing smooth flow of the muscles. Berts' is that he can grow larger and produces massive amounts of heat that can practically melt other peoples' skin off. We don't really share our mission information with them unless we're on our last leg because something about them seems off to me. I just can't trust them and my gut feeling is usually never wrong." Eren sat there listening intently to every word I said, absorbing the new information and looked star struck.

We sat up for a while after just talking about different things mostly about the business and what I do in my office all day to which he decided was boring as shit. Then we went down stairs to watch a movie. Eren's body was still exhausted from the internal alterations happening in his body which caused him to fall asleep again with his head laying in my lap. I busied myself with running my fingers through his hair while dozing off to sleep with him. 

~~~

"Captain! Eren! It's an emergency! Get up! Kenny's men attacked the office! The lab is destroyed and the whole building has been compromised, Hanji and the others are inside being held hostage!" Armin's alarmed voice woke me and Eren up immediately. 

Eren jumped up quickly and I froze in anger, I could feel my blood pressure rising as I stood up slowly and looked at Armin with piercing eyes, "How the fuck did this happen?!" I grabbed my jacket and slipped my shoes on, "Eren, stay here. I can't let you get caught up in this shit. Especially in your condition."

What truly shocked me was that Eren was already ready to go, "I'm not staying behind Levi. They are my friends too and if I can't help you protect and save them then I am worthless. You can't stop me from going with you." His eyes showed anger and defiance.

"Eren, you will stay here damn it. I've let you make your own decisions up until now because you are not an object to be conquered and should have the freedom to make your own choices but this is where I put my foot down. You will not go. You would be worthless if Kenny gets his hands on you again, I can't let that happen." I lashed out at him for being so stubborn.

He glared at me and hissed, "What are you going to do Levi? Chain me up? Lock me in a basement?" I looked at him with wide eyes and nothing to say. "I didn't think so. Nobody messes with my friends and family. I'm done being the weakest link. I will protect them with you whether you like it or not. I'm fucking going."

Armin stared at me with urgency, "Fine Eren, Just know that if you get hurt or worse, I'll never forgive myself. Come on." He nodded at me and pulled his sweater on.

I led the way to the suburban as Armin and Eren followed close behind me. I sped out of the driveway and hit the highway full speed weaving my way through traffic. I gripped the steering wheel tighter and glanced at Eren who gave me a sympathetic look. Armin looked at me through the rearview mirror with a knowing gaze. I pressed my foot against the gas petal harder, "This is it."


End file.
